Sustituta de tu amor
by CLAIRE SAK
Summary: ¿Como Sustituyes a un antiguo amor? ¿Como curas a un corazon roto?. Dos personas fisicamente iguales entre las cuales elegir, dos mujeres a las que amar, una desición por tomar, un amor eterno, un amor sincero, una tragedia y una elección.
1. Dejame Amarte

Esta es mi segunda historia, bueno realmente es la primera solo que estaba perdida, tomenla como una oferta de paz, por mi retraso con Posesion, es una historia corta que solo consta de " capitulos, espero que la disfruten, y sobre todo que dejen sus opiniones, que son muy importantes para mí. Si encuentran alguna frase que hayan leido antes, es posible que yo la haya leido antes en alguna novela y al gustarme tanto quedó grabada en mi cerebro, y por eso la escribí, no es ningun intento de plagio, ni mucho menos, la historia es mia, lo que no me pertenecen son los personajes, la historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, espero la disfruten

Saludos y besitos

* * *

**Sustituta De Tu Amor**

* * *

¿Qué es lo que hago, solo y borracho en la barra de un bar, en un país que no es el mío?

Se los contaría si la historia no fuera tan patética, hasta a mi me dan ganas de reír a carcajadas, nunca nadie me había visto la cara de estúpido¿Qué no tengo cara de estúpido? eso es todavía mas gracioso, si le preguntan a la mujer que causó mi sufrimiento, ella confirmaría mi Teoría, soy el hombre mas estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra.

Esa mujer, esa maldita mujer, con cara de niña, cabellos de chocolate y ojos de mar, esa mujer que me envolvió en un manto de seda, me enamoró desde que era niño. Esa mujer me confesó que se estaba acostando con mi primo¿triste? la verdad esa fue la peor perrada que alguna vez le podrían hacer a alguien. Y aquí estoy yo, ahogándome en el alcohol, intentando olvidar mis sueños; estábamos a punto de casarnos¿sabían? tanto tiempo luchando por no llevármela a la cama, y cuando por fin lo hice, me di cuenta de dos cosas, la primera fue: Que no era tan casta y pura como me hizo creer. ¿Eso me importó? realmente no, aunque fuera mi prometida desde niña, no me importó; La segunda fue: Que la muy perra se acostó con mi primo, el fue su primer hombre, se acostaban mientras ambos vivían en mi casa. Por esa razón estoy aquí, para olvidar, para poder descargar mi coraje, estoy aquí mientras todos en hong Kong buscan al futuro jefe del clan Li.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Qué quien soy yo? eso es fácil, soy sak, la camarera en un hotel¿y eso que tiene de importante? ni idea, lo único que yo sé, es que bajo ninguna circunstancia volveré a ser lo que era antes¿Qué era antes? La niña mimada, la hija de papi. ¿Quién era antes? SAKURA KINOMOTO¿reconocen mi apellido? si, es el del gran Fujitaka Kinomoto, el padre mas "amoroso del mundo"¿Por qué la hija de uno de los hombres mas importantes del Japón la hace de camarera? LIBERTAD es la palabra, HAMBRE es la otra, para poder ser libre tengo que pasar hambre, pero la verdad es que es un precio demasiado bajo que pagar.

Un dia, la sakura cándida y dulce que la crema y nata de la sociedad Japonesa conocía, decidió tomar una decisión, decidió seguir sus sueños, a muchos les pareció una completa estupidez, un capricho de niña rica, tengo un don, y lo quiero usar, Quiero ser una bailarina de Ballet, una de las grandes, viajar por el mundo y conquistar escenarios, a pesar de que últimamente he tomado demasiadas desiciones drásticas que han encendido mi carácter, sigo siendo la misma niña soñadora, que antes. ¿Qué hay del Amor? ni siquiera se lo que significa la palabra amor, no sueño con un príncipe azul, y el dia que me encuentre con lo mas parecido a uno, espero darme cuentas antes de darme de bruces contra él.

¿Qué hago intentado levantar a este hombre? no lo sé, es solo que se ve un poco ebrio, bueno je, muy ebrio, al parecer no alcanzó a llegar a su habitación, está tan borracho que no puede mantenerse en pie. y aunque tiene aliento alcohólico se puede percibir un olor a menta en sus ropas¿será su perfume?

-Señor, necesito que me ayudé, me puede dar la tarjeta de su habitación, no, no me mire de esa forma, solo soy la camarera, vamos! voy a ayudarle a llegar a su habitación nada más.

-¿Yin? Que haces aquí- fue lo único que alcance a escuchar, luego me tomó entre sus brazos y me apretó contra el, mi mundo no paró de dar vueltas mientras me apretaba contra su pecho y su calor traspasaba de su cuerpo al mío, y después, me besó, me besó como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes¡bueno, nadie lo había hecho antes! sus labios estaban muy secos, y sabia a alcohol, pero me abandoné de la manera mas descarada a sus besos, aunque sabia que me estaba confundiendo con otra¡Me estaba confundiendo con otra, y no me importaba¿Por qué? porque nunca nadie me había abrazado y me había dado un beso, por lo menos de amistad, nadie se había acercado a mi, yo siempre tomaba la iniciativa, yo era la que siempre estaba mendigando el amor de los demás. de repente él me soltó se apartó de mi como si lo quemara, en sus ojos pude ver rabia, y algo que no supe reconocer, ese algo me congeló en mi sitio.

- Eres una perra, como siempre! me dijo, sus palabras me helaron e hicieron sentir un frío interior que me quemaba por dentro, antes de poder contestarle como había estado aprendiendo a hacer, se soltó a llorar, con la cabeza agachada, y ahí sentado sobre el suelo, se veía demasiado vulnerable, tocó una fibra dentro de mi ser que me hizo sentir hasta cierta simpatía por el. Eso me freno a tomar represalias en su contra, y en cambio, lo tomé por la barbilla, quería que me viera, que se diera cuenta que yo no era la persona que el creía.

-Mi nombre es Sak, y soy la camarera de turno, si me da la tarjeta de su habitación lo ayudaré a llegar, le dije, algo se disparó y por un momento, un breve momento vi una pequeña sonrisa reflejada en sus ojos, asintió con la cabeza y me permitió ayudarle.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Si lo demonios tuvieran cara de demonios, la gente no caería en su trampa, los demonios deben tener cara de ángeles para tentar a los mortales, cada vez me convenzo mas de eso¿Qué hace esta niña con cara de ángel en mi habitación, intentando meterme en la cama¡Tentarme! eso es lo que hace, con sus cabellos castaños, su pequeña boca, y el par de esmeraldas que tiene por ojos, es la tentación en carne viva, Sak es su nombre, eso fue lo que dijo, solo por su nombre y el color de sus ojos me di cuenta que no es la misma mujer que me atormenta dia y noche, son tan parecidas, el mismo porte, la misma mirada, no. me equivoco, Yin tenia el conocimiento carnal gravado en los ojos, hasta ahora me doy cuenta, esta es una niña, su mirada es demasiado inocente para ser una mujer; jaja y aquí estoy otra vez, haciendo juicios solo por el aspecto de las personas, ya comprobé que no soy infalible, pero aun así lo sigo haciendo. Una idea cobra vida en mi cabeza, Venganza, venganza a todas las Yin del mundo, venganza en contra de todas las mujeres del mundo.

-Quítate la ropa y métete conmigo en la cama! no era una petición, era una orden, se queda callada, seguro que lo está pensando, de repente su rostro se desfigura, y me suelta una bofetada.

-es usted un cerdo!, yo solo estaba intentado ayudarlo, como se atreve, no me acostaría con usted ni aunque fuera el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra. Arroja la almohada que tiene el las manos e intenta salir de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. No sin antes oír mi último comentario, Ya lo veremos, le dije. Es raro, pero parece que hasta una simple camarera tiene más escrúpulos que la hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos de China.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Maldigo el dia en que por no poder contener mi faceta de Heroína de los necesitados, lo conocí, ahora vive en mis sueños, y no solo en ellos, cada vez que veo a una pareja en un dulce abrazo me surge el anhelo¿lo deseo? es algo obvio, mi cuerpo no conocía este tipo de sensaciones, pero ahora las siente, cuando lo veo rondando mi área de trabajo se me pone la piel como gallina, se erizan los bellos de mi nuca, y me entran enormes deseos de arrojarme a sus brazos, lo deseo como una loca, lo deseo tanto como un sediento desea un vaso de agua en el desierto, lo deseo porque me dio, lo que nadie me había dado antes, un beso!!

-tengo que irme Maaya, nos vemos mañana! le digo a la chica que cubre el turno de la noche. Todos los días trabajo en este hotel, y aunque no va mal, quedo completamente exhausta de trabajar dos turnos¿Pero que necesidad? dijo mi hermano Touya ayer, me pidió que regresara, que entre los dos podríamos convencer a papá, que podía viajar a Europa y estudiar en las mejores escuelas de ballet, pero los conozco a ambos, uno es tan cerrado como el solo, tan dominante y jamás acepta razones, a su lado nadie tiene razón. y el otro es lo que yo jamás volveré a ser, una marioneta, hasta puedo apostar todo lo que tengo a que fue mi propio padre quien le ordenó que viniera por mi, puedo imaginarlo maquinando la mentira que me haría morder el anzuelo, no mas, no otra vez. El frío de la noche me congela los huesos, pero permitirme un abrigo nuevo y más térmico se me hace imposible, todo lo que tengo lo guardo para una cosa, ir a la escuela de ballet. Mientras espero el autobús en la parada puedo ver a mí alrededor, las primeras nevadas se acercan, todo el mundo camina casi encogido, el frío es insoportable, mis dientes castañean y lo único que puedo pensar es: Un poco más, solo un poco más.

De repente siento algo calido rodearme, es un abrigo, pero ¿de donde?. . . hasta que lo veo, el dueño de mis pesadillas, blandiendo un pañuelo blanco, lo había visto seguirme antes, pero no se me había acercado tanto desde aquella vez, es raro pero me había atraído aun cuando parecía mucho mayor, cuando me di cuenta que parecía apenas unos cuantos años mayor que yo, me sentí feliz, como si su edad me abriera una posibilidad con el, pero ¿Quién era el? lo único que sabia es que tenia una de las suites mas lujosas del hotel, que llevaba viviendo allí, poco mas de un mes, Era el señor Li, aunque a estas alturas mas parecía un adolescente con esa mirada.

-Que frío hace ¿no? preguntó, -Así es, y por eso debería tener puesto su abrigo Señor, puede resfriarse. Lo dije sin darme cuenta que el ya tenia un abrigo puesto.

-oh, no te preocupes por mi Sak, yo ya estoy bien abrigado a diferencia de ti. Su sonrisa me deslumbró, había algo en este hombre que me causaba miedo, después de su ofrecimiento de acostarse conmigo no debería tratarme con tanta deferencia, si creía que yo me metería en su cama debería tratarme como lo que cree que soy, una fulana.

-mira hace mucho frío aquí afuera ¿porque no vamos al café de ahí enfrente y platicamos quieres? me dijo extendiéndome la mano, invitándome a tomarla, y yo deseando.

-eh, no. . . Yo no. . . Quiero decir, Gracias, pero ya es muy tarde y el autobús no pasa después de las 11, le agradezco su invitación, pero será otro dia.

-mira no voy a entretenerte por mucho tiempo si no quieres, y además me ofrezco a acompañarte hasta tu casa, solo quiero hablar contigo, es un asunto de negocios si lo quieres llamar así. No, oye no me veas así, te juro que nada tiene que ver con la ultima propuesta que te hice.

-Está bien, dije no creyéndome del todo lo que me decía.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Necesito una asistente, he estado de vacaciones últimamente y pues debo regresar al trabajo, ya sabes, y despedí a mi último asistente, así que te ofrezco el puesto¿Qué te parece? Dije con mi sonrisa lo mejor fingida posible, ninguna mujer, incluida Yin había logrado encenderme de la manera en que esa chica lo hacia, estaba metida en mis pensamientos, y la verdad me estaba obsesionando con ella, bueno, con su cuerpo, necesitaba de alguna manera meterla en mi cama, y que mejor que haciéndola trabajar para mi.

–Eh, Señor Li, yo. . . –Syaoran, llámame Syaoran, me haces sentir como un viejo cuando solo tengo unos cuantos años mas que tu.

–Esta bien, eh, Syaoran, dudo mucho que yo este cualificada para un puesto como ese, además no tengo intención de dejar mi empleo, le agradezco su propuesta pero, no puedo aceptar.

–Por favor, solo se trata de llevar mi agenda y acompañarme a algunos eventos, además tienes un porte majestuoso y un vocabulario excelente, hasta podrías pasar por. . . . –Por una mujer de Clase – me interrumpió. No es lo que habría pensado pero me di cuenta que así era. – mira no quería decir eso, pero si lo piensas así, me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al comentario, – además podrías ganar mucho mas dinero que en el hotel, podría multiplicar tu sueldo muchas veces mas, además no tendrías que trabajar tanto le dije, eso siempre funcionaba, aunque mis planes era mantenerla despierta muchas noches, ella aun no lo sabia.

– mire – arquee una ceja porque empezaba a llamarme de usted otra vez, –mira– dijo al darse cuenta, yo. . . no he trabajado nunca para un ejecutivo, y estoy muy cómoda haciendo lo que hago, déjame pensarlo¿quieres?

Pero yo ya tenía la respuesta, ella aceptaría, aunque reticente pero aceptaría.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos meses, trabajando para el hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada, si había sobrevivido al primer mes, era muy seguro que sobreviviría unos meses mas, y es que desde que le di el si, Syaoran arrojo sobre mi un manto de seducción que me hizo muy difícil escapar, además ya había renunciado a mi otro empleo, y no tenia mucho que hacer.

Me gustaba mi trabajo, prácticamente me pagaba por asistir a reuniones con el, en una de esas fiestas descubrí que había querido decir cuando dijo que podría pasar por alguien diferente, de un momento a otro deje de ser Sakura para convertirme en Yin, cualquiera que conocía a Syaoran me confundía con esa persona, un dia harta de tantas confusiones le pregunté a Syaoran quien era Yin, primero pataleo, refunfuño y creí que no iba a contarme, horas después nos encontrábamos sentados en un sofá, el acostado con su cabeza en mi regazo y yo dándole el consuelo que no sabia que podía dar, a partir de ese momento nuestra relación de jefe-asistente pasó a un plano muy diferente, nos convertimos en amigos, ambos nos contamos nuestros secretos, le contamos al otro nuestras carencias, y nuestra amistad parece crecer dia con dia, y cuando recuerdo lo que esa mujer le hizo se me parte el corazón y me dan unas ganas tan intensas de llorar que hay veces que no me puedo contener.

Se me hace imposible que una mujer lo haya herido de esa manera, y lo peor de todo es que yo sea su viva imagen ¿Qué como lo sé? un dia encontré una revista de un par de años antes, y ahí los vi, Syaoran tenia 20 años en ese entonces y Yin 18, eran la pareja perfecta, la prensa decía que se casarían apenas Yin Tuviese los 20. Seis meses después de que syaoran descubriera su engaño.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Desde que le había abierto el corazón a Sakura¡Por qué así se llamaba, Sakura Kinomoto! ella se había convertido en el bálsamo que curaba a su corazón, de alguna manera lo hacia sentirse tranquilo, y muy alegre, ella poseía una dulzura que no había visto en nadie mas, desde el momento en que dejó de ser su empleada y se convirtió en su amiga las cosas cambiaron, hasta dejó de intentar seducirla, se dio cuenta que no podría hacerle semejante perrada a una persona que le había dado tanto, pero ese conocimiento no mitigaba el deseo que sentía por ella, quería que lo amara, tanto como amaba a todos esos desvalidos que encontraba en la calle.

Quería amarla, pero la sombra de Yin lo empañaba todo, aunque eran muy diferentes siempre terminaba asociándolas de una manera u otra, comparándolas, obviamente sus comparaciones no eran del todo justas, Sakura se encontraba en un pedestal mientras que Yin, bueno Yin era lo peor de lo peor.

Por esa razón no podía pasar a un nivel mas alto su relación con Sakura, necesitaba estar seguro de estarla amando a ella y no a la sombra de Yin, porque estaba seguro que si sakura se convertía en su mujer, seria para siempre, o de lo contrario, la perdería.

– Sak¿puedes venir a mi oficina por favor? le dijo por el interfone. –en un momento voy, le dijo¿para que la llamaba a su oficina si le podía haber dicho que era lo que quería por el teléfono? pero necesitaba verla, cuanto antes.

Una vez entró en su habitación, con esa gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba en los labios, la estancia pareció llenarse de luz.

– Dime¿que es lo que se te ofrece?

– Necesito que me disculpes, ya te había dicho que no iríamos hoy a la cena de Misato, pero acaba de hablarme y no me pude negar, espero que no tengas nada que hacer.

– eh, yo. . . ya tenia planes para esta noche, dijo un poco apenada, lo noté en la manera en que se ruborizó, aunque en ella era muy común, se me hizo raro y pregunte.

– Es muy importante tu cita, pregunte sonando más irritado de lo que debía sonar.

– Bueno, si un poco- Me sorprendió, para ella no habían cosas más importantes que cumplir con su trabajo, hasta ahora.

– Y podrías decirme que es eso tan importante, pregunté ahora si dejando ver que tan Irritado estaba, –Que es más importante que acompañarme a esa cena.

– eh. . . Yue, me invitó a cenar, y ya había venido dándole muchas largas, se me hace de muy mal gusto decirle que siempre no, pero si me necesitas, aun estoy a tiempo de cancelar, me dijo ya encaminándose a la puerta, y que mas hubiera deseado yo, que decirle que si, pero por primera vez, pensé en ella mas que en mi. Talvez a ella si le interesara Yue, y prefería asarme entre las llamas del infierno antes de mendigarle amor a otra mujer.

–No te preocupes, ve a tu cena, luego veo que excusa dar para justificar tu ausencia.

–Gracias– me dijo, con su cara de ángel, que últimamente me estaba haciendo suspirar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La cena con Yue, había transcurrido casi normal, pero una vez llegar me arrepentí de haber aceptado, desde que llegamos no me dio tregua alguna, y aunque ya me imaginaba sus intenciones, esta vez no hubo disimulación alguna, me dijo que se había enamorado como un loco de mi, y que no le importaba que yo estuviera con Syaoran, que el estaba dispuesto a luchar por mi amor aunque tuviera que luchar contra uno de sus mejores amigos.

Rápidamente le hice ver que entre Syaoran y yo no existía nada más que una amistad, pero eso fue un grave error, pues al no estar Syaoran como obstáculo me propuso hasta matrimonio.

Yue era un buen hombre, y si alguna vez me casaba con alguien sin duda seria el, pero desafortunadamente no había manera de que llegara a amarlo, estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de Syaoran que si el me daba por lo menos una oportunidad haría lo que estuviera en mi alcance y hasta más para que me amara por lo menos un poquito. Si el me amará ya nada mas tendría valor para mi, incluso el sueño que me alejo de mi familia. El era todo lo que una mujer como yo deseaba tener, era todo lo que una mujer como yo no podría tener, Yin había dejado tan poco de él, prácticamente había dejado un cascarón andante, y eso aun dolía en mi alma, porque hiciera lo que hiciera se me hacia casi imposible reanimar a ese muerto corazón.

–Bueno señorita, ya estamos en su edificio! dijo Yue esperando la invitación de Sakura para que subieran a su apartamento, como la invitación nunca llegó, se bajo del automóvil y lo rodeo, para ayudarla a bajar.

–Gracias le dijo ella, agradeciendo su caballerosidad, –Fue una cena fantástica me la pase muy bien.

–Sakura, yo. . . yo quiero que tengas presente mi propuesta, esta bien, Dime que lo pensaras!

–Esta bien, lo pensaré dijo, y sin mas la tomo por los antebrazos para besarla apasionadamente, en ningún instante pensó en corresponder al beso, y se quedó estática, sin moverse, al percatarse Yue la soltó y le pidió una disculpa. –discúlpame tu a mi, quisiera corresponderte, pero no puedo, dame tiempo ¿quieres?

–Si, te esperaré, y sin más, se despidió y se fue.

Cuando estaba por entrar en su departamento, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, allí se encontraba Syaoran, con el rostro rubicundo, el nudo de la corbata deshecha, y con aliento alcohólico.

Sin esperarlo recibió su segundo asalto de la noche, tomándola por los brazos y pegándola a la pared, la besó con esa ferocidad tan suya. No dejó de forcejear hasta que Syaoran la apresó con más firmeza contra su cuerpo. La presión que ejercía su boca se incrementó en un ardoroso intento de que ella separa los labios.

Sakura nunca había imaginado un beso semejante, una caricia profunda, tierna e impaciente que pareció dejarla sin fuerzas hasta el punto de que se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos y buscar el firme apoyo del torso de Syaoran. él aprovechó al instante su debilidad, la apretó contra su cuerpo hasta que no quedó un milímetro de separación entre ellos y le introdujo uno de sus fuertes muslos entre las piernas para separarlas.

La punta de la lengua de Syaoran comenzó a juguetear en el interior de su boca con cálidas caricias que recorrían el borde de sus dientes y la sedosa humedad que se extendía tras ellos. Sobresaltada por semejante intimidad, Sakura retrocedió, pero él acompasó su movimiento y le colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza; no dejó de acuciarla, incitarla y darle placer hasta que de la garganta de ella escapó un gemido tembloroso y comenzó a empujar a Syaoran de modo frenético.

–es que te has vuelto loco, Syaoran suéltame!

–No le dijiste eso a Yue cierto? disfrutaste mas de su abrazo? Dímelo! exigió¿es porque el si te gusta y yo no?

–estas, ebrio!

–si, pero ¿Sabes porque¿tienes idea porque? porque mientras estaba en la cena me imaginaba a Yue, besándote, tocándote, haciéndote gritar, y no lo pude soportar, y si hubieras subido con el, te juro que lo habría matado nada más entrar al edificio¿Qué tiene él Sakura¿Qué tiene el que yo no tenga para que me dejes acercarme a ti? dímelo! exigió una vez mas.

–Syaoran, suéltame que me lastimas, le dije, y es que sus manos que rodeaban mis muñecas no me lastimaban tanto como sus palabras, lo amaba más que a nada ni nadie y ese era el verdadero problema. Yo, suéltame por favor!

-Dímelo, Sakura, dímelo y entonces me iré!

No supe que fue lo que se desató en mi, mis sentimientos eran demasiado intensos para seguir guardados dentro de mí, y además el quería saberlo. –Yue, me cae muy bien, me divierto mucho con el, pero Yue no tiene nada que puedas querer tener, al contrario Yue no tiene algo que tu si.

–Ah si, me dijo de manera incrédula y hasta burlona, y que tengo yo que el no¿Qué es lo que hay en mi que te desagrada tanto?

-Tu, tu tienes mi completa atención, tu eres dueño de mi pobre corazón, Tu tienes las facultades para destruirme con tan solo desearlo, y sabes porque¿sabes porque? grité, Por que yo te amo, como a nada ni nadie.

**Eres todo lo que pedía.**

**Lo que mi alma vacía**

**Quería sentir.**

–¿Me amas? preguntó¿realmente me amas? y eso fue todo lo que necesite para perderme en sus ojos, y reclamar sus labios, –si, le dije –como nunca a nadie, de la manera en que estoy segura, nadie te amó y nadie va a amarte. Terminé entre beso y beso.

–muéstrame sakura, muéstrame cuanto me amas, y enséñame a amarte también. Fue todo lo que necesité para rendirme y entregarme en cuerpo y alma, para abrir mi corazón y dejarlo instalarse por completo, y aunque sabía que eso solo me traería sufrimiento, lo permití gustosa.

**Eres lo que tanto esperaba**

**Lo que en sueños buscaba y que en ti descubrí.**

Me arrebató las llaves del apartamento y entramos, como tantas veces, de la forma en que nunca lo habíamos hecho, comiéndonos mutuamente, victimas de la pasión tan desbordante que se propagaba por cada poro de nuestra piel, besos dulces, besos ardorosos, todo a la vez, todo un torbellino de emociones, no podía darme cuenta cuando empezaba un ritmo y terminaba otro, hubo un momento en que lo desconocí, era otro, hambriento, feroz, de la forma en que no lo había visto nunca, me asustó, era la primera vez, y no quería que fuera así, quería que fuera dulce y paciente, porque aunque lo deseaba de mil formas posibles aun tenia miedo.

**Tú has llegado a encender cada parte en mi alma,**

**Cada espacio de mi ser.**

**Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti.**

–Syaoran, yo. . . espera le dije, escapando de sus labios. –¿podemos ir mas lento? –¿Por qué? preguntó, con un seño en la frente –Es. . . es mi primera vez, le dije, su seño, se transformó, y en su mirada había algo que no había visto nunca, sorpresa.

–perdóname, no. . . no sabia, rozó con sus nudillos mi mejilla y tomó mi barbilla, buscando mi mirada me dijo –es el mejor regalo que nadie podría hacerme. Besó mis parpados cerrados, y comenzó con una nueva cadencia, suave y tierna, como alas de mariposa, llevó sus labios a los míos, y jugó con ellos, hasta que sentí que no podía mas. –vamos, le dije tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a mi habitación..

**Eres el amor de mi vida**

**El destino lo sabia**

**Y hoy te puso ante mí.**

Se deshizo de cada prenda, lenta y sensualmente, enloqueciéndome, tocando cada porción de piel que encontraba desnuda, besando, palpando, acariciando. –Sakura, murmuró, –Mi Sakura dijo con la voz entrecortada. y me tomó en brazos, para colocarme suavemente en la cama que sería testigo de nuestra entrega, lentamente se quitó cada prenda, era premeditado, haciéndome esperar, haciéndome desear, segundo a segundo, más y más.

**Y cada vez que miro al pasado**

**Es que entiendo que a tu lado siempre pertenecí.**

Suavemente cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo, haciendo lo posible por despojarme de mi pudor, acaricié su espalda con un poco de temor, su piel suave y calida bajo mis brazos, sus labios que se deslizaban a lo largo de mi cuello, sus manos que subían y bajaban acariciando mis muslos, todo era perfecto. En ese momento, y solo por ese momento el era enteramente mío.

**Tú, has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser.**

–No puedo soportar más, me dijo, me dio un beso en la frente demostrándome que lo nuestro no era algo meramente carnal, y se hundió dentro de mi ser de una sola estocada, el malestar fue breve, pero algo tan ínfimo comparado con la dicha que sentía, por fin era suya, suya de verdad, no como en mis sueños locos, sueños anhelantes, esto era la pura realidad.

**Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti**

–Gracias!! Gracias por ser tan sincera, me dijo entre beso y beso con la voz entrecortada, –Te amo, le conteste y esa pequeña frase le imprimió algo, con mucho cuidado comenzó a moverse dentro de mi, arrancándome jadeos, y luego gemidos, luego alcance a ver una parte de cielo en sus brazos, si el cielo existe, creo que lo que ví se le parece mucho.

**Eres todo lo que pedía, **

**Lo que no conocía y que en ti descubrí.**

Luego calma, para recomenzar, esta vez lo sentí temblar en mis brazos, y me sentí poderosa, me sentí mujer, ambos nos abandonamos en nuestro placer, en los brazos del otro. Cansados, e intentando recuperar la respiración nos quedamos así, muy juntos, unidos aún. Mientras nuestros corazones. . . No. Mientras mi corazón le decía al suyo lo mucho que lo amaba al ritmo de sus palpitaciones.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Me enloquece la manera en que su aroma queda gravado en mi cama, su calor, su pasión todo en ella me tiene loco, a dos meses de mantener nuestra relación aun estoy insaciable, estoy seguro que jamás me saciaré, es mi niña, es mi mujer, es todo lo que nunca pude desear, estoy seguro que la amo, estoy completamente seguro que es ella la que acelera mi corazón no la sombra de la otra.

Yin Fa Lyo, la mujer a la que amé por casi más de 10 años, anoche soñé con ella, todas las noches soñaba con ella, siempre atormentándome, siempre siguiéndome, pero anoche fue diferente. Ahí me di cuenta que eso que sentía por ella había llegado al final. Cuando la ví en mis sueños no me provocó nada, ni siquiera rabia, y todo gracias a la mujer que ahora compartía mi cama, Sakura, mi mujer, solo mía, me sentía poderoso, dueño del mundo, por lo menos dueño de su mundo, me sentía completo, dichoso. Ella me había enseñado cosas que nadie podría haber hecho, me enseño a perdonar y pedir perdón, me enseño a deshacerme del rencor y del odio. Me enseño a ser feliz.

–Sakura, murmuré haciendo lo posible por no molestar su sueño, me rodé en la cama y la encontré vacía, las sabanas estaban aun calientes pero ella no estaba.

justó antes de levantarme e ir en su búsqueda, la puerta del baño se abrió y ahí estaba, algo andaba mal, lo noté porque se quedó parada en la puerta sin decir nada, encendí la luz y me di cuenta de la razón, estaba pálida, como un fantasma. . .

–Cariño, que pasa? pregunté alarmado, ya levantándome de la cama. –nada, no te preocupes me dijo, yo sabia que algo iba mal, pero solo atiné a llevarla conmigo de vuelta a la cama, abrazarla e intentar protegerla de cualquiera que fuera su temor, mas tarde me prometí, mas tarde sabría que sucedía.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

–Señora Kinomoto, esta usted embarazada. Felicidades, el médico me lo soltó como si me arrojara un balde de agua helada, lo sospechaba, pero la confirmación del medico lo hacia inevitable, inminente, una gran calidez invadió mi cuerpo, parecida a la dicha que experimentaba cada vez que Syaoran pronunciaba mi nombre mientras me hacia el amor.

¿Y que tenia de importante? eso era todo para mi, era la confirmación de que el me hacia el amor a mí y no a la mujer que nombraba en sueños, no la mujer con la que soñaba por las noches, eso es el único inconveniente¿Cómo le dices a un hombre que sueña con otra que va a ser padre?.

–Gracias le dije al medico y salí de ahí, caminaba por las calles, mientras el resto del mundo seguía girando, porque ahora, porque justo cuando pensaba ponerle fin a la farsa que vivíamos, el no me amaba, jamás lo haría, por mucho que yo hiciera lo que hiciera jamás amaría al ser humano que hay en mi, solo ama la parte de mi que le trae su recuerdo, la parte de mi que hace realidad su fantasía de tenerla a su lado.

Solo soy el cuerpo que el posee mientras su alma cree estar poseyendo a Yin Fa Lyo.

– ¿De donde vienes? cuando desperté no estabas¡Estaba muy preocupado¿Vas a decirme que es lo que tienes? Dímelo Sakura, no soporto esta espera. Habla mujer! me dijo tomándome de los hombros.

–En cuanto termines con el interrogatorio y me dejes hablar te explico. Sabía que su preocupación era genuina, sabia que me quería, que me estimaba, pero no me amaba, no de la manera en que yo lo deseaba.

–Fui al medico, porque me sentía mal. . . le dije, aun no estaba preparada para decirle la verdad¿Qué te dijo? exigió¿estas mal?, –No, el. . . me mando a hacer unos análisis, mentí, aun no se que tengo. . . eso me haría ganar tiempo, para decidir que hacer.

–¿De verdad? en ese caso y hasta que no sepamos que es lo que tienes será mejor que vayas a casa, me tomó en brazos, me besó en la frente y yo disfruté de la calidez de su abrazo, colocando mi cabeza bajo su barbilla me susurró, –Calma cariño, todo estará bien!, Vamos te llevo a casa me dijo, No, no te preocupes, me voy sola, no es necesario. . .

–Ni hablar, me dijo, tengo que asegurarme que te metas en la cama y descanses.

Al llegar al edificio en el cual Vivían, la ayudó a bajar, y tomó su bolso, provocando que algunas cosas cayeran bajo el asiento, levantó todo a excepción de un sobre que llevaba inscrita una verdad muy importante para el.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura llevaba más de una semana, muy rara, no le había permitido tocarla, lo entendía, pero también sentía un rechazo de su parte¿Qué había cambiado¿porque estaba tan rara¿Qué le ocultaba? no dudaba de ella. Jamás, Sakura era sincera, ella no le mentiría, si algo iba mal, ella se lo diría, pero porque sentía esa desazón, porque sentía como si le oprimieran el pecho cada vez que ella rechazaba hacer el amor con el.

No lo sabia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, La decisión estaba tomada desde la primera vez que yacieron juntos, ahora tendría que decírselo, Sakura era su mujer y así sería por el resto de sus vidas, con una sonrisa en los labios examinó con ojo experto el anillo que le acaban de hacer llegar, un magnifico diamante de 5 kilates, engarzado en una banda de platino que llevaba inscrita una fecha, la mas importante, la fecha en que consumaron su amor.

Tan ansioso estaba que cuando estaba en su auto, y buscaba las llaves en sus bolsillos, tiró accidentalmente el estuche que contenía su anillo, soltó una carcajada y se sintió como un tonto enamorado, mientras buscaba el estuche encontró un sobre, con el emblema de un laboratorio, imaginando que era lo abrió, tenia fecha de una semana atrás, allí. . . allí decía. . . que Sakura. . . Su sakura estaba embarazada, de dos meses! se puso pálido, y no supo que pensar¿Por qué mintió¿Por qué no le dijo¿Por qué parecía desdichada? necesitaba una explicación, y la necesitaba en ese momento.

En cuanto llegó se dio cuenta que el ambiente estaba mas raro que en la ultima semana, no había ruido y Sakura no estaba ni el la sala ni el la cocina, las luces estaban apagadas. con el alma en un puño entró a la habitación imaginando el escenario, el alivio lo invadió al ver las maletas en la cama, aun abiertas, seguidas por la rabia, estaban abiertas y en la cama porque pensaba huir¿Por qué? hecho una furia las arrojó fuera de la cama, en el momento en que ella salía del baño, envuelta en una bata, y con el cabello envuelto en una toalla.

–¿acabo de frustrar tu huida cariño? no te preocupes, puedes largarte en cuanto me des una explicación le dijo, fulminándola con la mirada.

–Me. . . me dí cuenta que lo nuestro no puede funcionar, por eso me voy!

–¿Solo por eso? preguntó aun no creyéndose que quisiera abandonarlo cuando en su vientre crecía su hijo. Por qué era su hijo ¿Verdad? – ¿Estas segura que no tienes nada mas que decirme?

–No, eso es todo– le dijo levantando la barbilla, con ese porte de reina que le hacia enloquecer.

–Esta bien, le dijo, solo tengo dos preguntas para ti ¿Quién fue el bastardo que te hizo un hijo¿El fue el que te enseño a encender a un hombre? lo pregunto cariño, porque después de la primera vez te convertiste, de una virgen tímida a una leona en la cama ¿Fue él quien te enseño? Dímelo Maldita sea! Exigió tomándola de los hombros.

–Me estas lastimando Syaoran! –¿Yo te estoy lastimando? rió, si se te hubiera ocurrido decírmelo en cuanto lo supiste hubiera sido tan estúpido de creer que era mío, le hubiera gritado al mundo que iba a ser padre, y que era el hombre mas feliz, tan estúpido soy que te hubiera creído, pero mi pequeña Zorra, aun te falta aprender mucho!

Soltándose como pudo, estampo una mano en su mejilla izquierda, con toda la fuerza que tenia. –Tienes Razón, en dos cosas, la primera en que eres un estúpido y la segunda en que eres un bastardo, como puedes pensar que me metí con otro, Tu eres el bastardo que engendró a MI HIJO.

–pequeña zorra¿pretendes que te crea¿Cómo quieres que te crea? Siempre lo supiste, y me lo ocultaste, me has estado rechazando y ¿que es eso si no culpa?. ¿y ahora huyes¿Como quieres que reaccione?

–Esta bien dijo, no quería hacértelo recordar porque se que es muy doloroso para ti, pero si tu asi lo quieres! No puedo quedarme con un hombre que llama a otra mientras duerme, desde que vine a vivir contigo lo he oído hasta el cansancio, al principio creí que podía con eso, pero pronto me di cuenta que no, no tienes idea el dolor que me provoca la incertidumbre de pensar que en cualquier momento vas a llamarla mientras me haces el amor, tiene idea lo feliz que me haces cuando me nombras mientras estas perdido entre el placer. Ahora dime ¿Cómo decirte que ibas a ser padre¿Cómo crees que me siento, cuando se que no me amas? Dímelo! Dímelo, gritó, mientras golpeaba con sus brazos su pecho, y es que el se había quedado estático sin palabras.

–Dímelo exigió derrumbándose sobre el, abofeteándolo por segunda vez, haciéndolo reaccionar, y provocando que la besara como no lo había hecho nunca antes con hambre, con furia.

–Te amo, solo a ti, le dijo tomándola por la barbilla, y ahora lo vas a entender, ahí en el piso la despojo de la bata, y empezó a besar, lamer, morder la carne femenina, deseó creerlo, pero en el calor de la pasión ya le había dicho muchas veces que la amaba, y aunque su cuerpo lo deseaba, se quedó estática, sin responder a ningún beso, y el se dio cuenta.

–No me crees¿cierto? Yo. . . no debí dudar de ti, pero me han lastimado tanto que. . . ¿entiendes, verdad?

–Syaoran yo. . . no podemos seguir con esto, ahora crees que me amas, pero ¿que pasará después¿Qué pasará cuando te des cuenta que no? no puedo conformarme solo con tu cariño, perdóname, esto es lo mejor.

–Claro que no, no tienes que conformarte con mi cariño cuando te amo tanto que me duele, Además no puedes abandonarme ahora, no cuando mi hijo crece dentro de ti.

–No nos hagas esto, será mejor, además podrás ver al bebé tanto como quieras¿porque no cortar por lo sano?

–No estoy dispuesto a perderte ¿me oyes? bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a permitir que te alejes de mi, Tu eres todo lo que puedo desear, es mas mira– le dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba en su saco el pequeño estuche.

–Quería que fuera diferente, pero no me dejas alternativa, Cásate conmigo Sakura, Sé mi mujer por el resto de nuestras vidas. le dijo mostrándole el anillo que había comprado para ella.

–Syaoran yo. . . no quiero que te ates a mi solo por el bebé, talvez mas adelante. . . encuentres a alguien a quien puedas amar.

–Eres tan testaruda como tu sola!! Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, CASI, CASI LA HABIA ATRAPADO!! En caso de que no te amara, y es hablando hipotéticamente, Tendría que encontrarte de nuevo para volver a enamorarme, sakura, le diste sentido a mi vida, si te soy sincero no pretendía enamorarme de ti, simplemente pasó, y agradezco que seas tu la dueña de mi alma, Confía en mi Sakura. Por favor.

La suplica surtió efecto, y ella se derrumbo en sus brazos, y con un beso le dio el si que ambos ansiaban. Esa noche se amaron como nunca antes, con toda la ternura y el amor que compartían, la esperanza surgió entre ellos, la esperanza que su amor mitigaría cualquier tipo de carencia, y la responsabilidad compartida unida a la alegría de que pronto se convertirían en padres.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los últimos tres meses habían estado presididos por la felicidad más intensa que jamás había conocido. Sakura había llegado a serlo todo para él, llenando cada espacio vacío de su vida, desterrando toda la amargura y el dolor y sustituyéndolos por alegría, ahora mientras estaba tumbada sobre su espalda parecía tan vulnerable, era la mas hermosa de las mujeres, con su pequeño vientre donde su hijo se gestaba, seguía pensando que era demasiado pequeño, se desconocía completamente, estaba al tanto de cada una de las visitas al médico, el cual seguramente ya lo alucinaba, ni el mas mínimo detalle carecía de importancia para él, y no abandonaban el consultorio medico hasta que no le aseguraban que el peso de su esposa era el correcto y el bebé estaba en optimas condiciones.

Sakura le había dicho "en palabras del obstetra" según ella, Que tendrían que sedarlo el tiempo que durara el parto, para evitar que cacareara como una gallina alrededor de ellos. Faltaba más!! Estaría pendiente del nacimiento de su hijo, y no se separaría de ella en ningún momento.

También le había dicho que exageraba en tomarse la molestia de preparar a la persona en la cual delegaría las responsabilidades de la empresa por dos meses, uno antes, y uno después del nacimiento del bebé.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse tan ansioso, deseaba que el tiempo avanzara mas rápido, era cierto que disfrutaba del embarazo de su esposa, se sentía enloquecer cada vez que su hijo se movía, corría como un loco en cuanto sakura le avisaba que se movía, estaba loco de felicidad, y quería que nunca terminara, las jornadas de trabajo duraban ocho horas, ningún minuto más, nada le impedía correr a los brazos de Sakura, y tampoco amarla con toda la delicadeza que podía.

–Syaoran, Syaoran. . .

–¿Que pasa¿El bebé? Calmate amor mío. . .

–Se esta moviendo, ven – le dijo tomándole la mano que masajeaba sus piernas, abriéndole el camisón colocó las manos delicadamente sobre el vientre de su esposa y pudo sentir los ínfimos movimientos de su bebé, se acostó a su lado y sosteniendo su cabeza en una mano, le acarició lentamente.

–Estás impaciente por salir de ahí verdad princesa! le dijo, Yo también me muero de ganas por verte, por tenerte entre mis brazos, solo un poco más corazón, solo un poco más, se inclinó y besó el terso vientre de su mujer.

–Gracias mi vida, le dijo y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

–Gracias a ti, le dijo limpiándole la pequeña lagrima que se deslizó por su morena mejilla, la emoción en sus ojos le daba la impresión que eran miel liquida. ¿Por qué lloras cariño? yo soy la de las hormonas – bromeó, no tu.

–Es la emoción que no me cabe en el pecho mi vida, es la emoción. Te amo.

–No más que yo.

–Claro que no, yo te amo más le dijo– y estaban a punto de sumirse en una dulce discusión para discernir quien amaba más, cuando el teléfono sonó insistentemente. A regañadientes se levantó y contestó.

–Li, dijo y esperó a que la persona en la línea contestara.

–Syaoran, una conocida voz, sonó a través de la bocina del teléfono.

–Mei ling, dijo, no tuvo necesidad de preguntar pues conocía la voz de su hermana menor, la única con la que había mantenido contacto, la misma con la que no había hablado desde hacia seis meses.

–Syaoran, tienes que regresar a Hong Kong, dijo de pronto sacándolo de sus elucubraciones, Mamá enfermó gravemente y quiere verte, le dijo.

Era inevitable tendría que enfrentarse con su pasado, volteó a ver a su fuente de seguridad, quien lo veía de manera cuestionante, se sintió tranquilo a pesar del inminente suceso, Sakura estaba con él.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Esta es la primera entrega, en la siguiente pueden encontrar el descenlace, espero que dejen sus reviews. . . . 


	2. Solo Para Ti

Bueno chicos, esya es mi segunda entrega, y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traigo el descenlace de Sustituta de tu amor, espero les siga gustando mi trabajo y me sigan leyendo yo prometo trabajar mas duro en Posesión: Tu me perteneces, para poder hacer la tercera entrega, sin mas les agradezco sus comentarios y espero que disfruten de el resto de esta historia, les adviero que estan incluidas escenas un poco Hot, y espero que sean mayores de edad, y si no, por lo menos advertí. .. . . Besitos desde Tierra Azteca!!!

* * *

La ciudad de Victoria en Hong Kong era preciosa, su bebé nacería allí, pues aunque el doctor les había dado permiso para viajar, le dijo que seria mejor que no lo hicieran, todo para tranquilidad del padre. el clima cálido era perfecto, después de vivir tanto tiempo al norte del Japón el cambio era aunque radical, beneficioso y muy satisfactorio, se le hinchó el corazón de felicidad de saber que el padre de su hijo había nacido y vivido su niñez y adolescencia en ese lugar, y aunque aun sentía el temor del recibimiento que le haría su familia, se sentía tranquila entre los brazos de su marido, quien la mimaba mas que nunca, si había tenido dudas de su amor se habían disipado en los últimos tres meses, Syaoran se había convertido del amante fogoso al tierno, del hombre temido por todos, a un manso corderillo en sus brazos, y todo por ella, si eso no era amor¿entonces que era?

–Falta mucho para llegar, le pregunté ansiosa, el me miró con sus ojos de ámbar y me sonrió, esa sonrisa tan dulce que me hacia derretirme.

–pronto me dijo, mientras cruzábamos el océano en barco, y los edificios se elevaban frente a nosotros.

La casa Li, si que era enorme, el hombre que fue por nosotros al puerto me miró con la mayor sorpresa en los ojos, no se si por mi parecido con Yin, o por mi estado, el punto es que parecía muy cercano a Syaoran, luego me percaté quien era, Wein, el hombre que se había hecho cargo de su educación a falta de su padre, su mentor.

Sus ojos amables me miraron y esbozaron una gran sonrisa en el momento en el que el coche se detuvo, por la ventanilla pude ver que esperaba una pequeña masa de gente, todos uniformados, sin duda los sirvientes que querían dar la bienvenida al futuro señor, se elevaban por la escalinata que conducía a la entrada principal, todos perfectamente formados, y supongo que colocados conforme a su rango, pues en los últimos escalones se podía ver a cuatro hombres con traje de mayordomo, para después junto a la puerta poder ver a las cuatro bellezas que veían el coche con algo parecido a la ansiedad plasmado en sus rostros.

En cuanto Syaoran me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar, el pánico me invadió aunque no estaba segura, había visto mi viva imagen incluida entre las mujeres de arriba. el me tomó por las dos manos y me sonrió y yo me volví a perder entre sus ojos. a voz de barítono dijo:

–Esta es Sakura Li, mi esposa y espero que la traten con tanto respeto como a mi, que sus deseos sean ordenes para ustedes, cualquier servicio que le presten me lo prestaran a mí, la lealtad que le demuestre o le retiren me la estarán demostrando o retirando a mi.

Me miró y sin saberlo o planearlo me hizo amarlo más, me estaba dando mi lugar no frente a los criados, si no frente a los cuatro rostros que me miraban con algo muy pero muy parecido al desprecio¿Qué como lo sé? faltaba nada más verlas.

Nos dispusimos a subir la escalinata, en ese momento todas las miradas se posaban en mi vientre e iban y venían de uno a otro rostro gemelo. todos esperaban la confrontación, a mi solo me bastaba sentir el brazo de Syaoran que me rodeaba por detrás para sentirme poderosa, y nada me importó.

Cuando llegamos una a una, comenzó a abrazar a Syaoran y a mi a lanzarme una mirada de curiosidad, cuando llegó el turno de Yin ella solamente se lo quedó mirando con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no dijo mas y se escabullo dentro, sentí pena por ella ¿Qué esperaba¿Qué regresara a sus brazos como si nada? en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero en su lugar nunca se me habría ocurrido herirlo de la manera en que ella lo hizo.

Las otras tres jóvenes entraron como en procesión detrás de Yin, eso me desconcertó, me tenía sin cuidado que no me dirigieran la palabra, pero me asombró que tomaran partido por la mujer que había dañado a su hermano.

—Disculpa a mis hermanas, ellas siempre han creido que me casaria con Yin, es por eso. . .

Lo silencié con un dedo sobre su boca —Calma cariño— le dije —comprendo—.

Una mujer mayor salió de quien sabe donde, —pero si alli está mi pequeño bribón le dijo, y Syaoran se apresuró a abrazarla.

—Catriona, te presento a Sakura Li, mi esposa, Sakura, mi nana Catriona.

—Mucho gusto— le dije y el segundo rostro amable del dia me sonrió y me atrajo a sus brazos, yo me sentí rara, casi nadie me habia abrazado antes de Syaoran, y ahora tenia a una mujer que mas se asemejaba a una abuela dandome un fuerte abrazo.

—Pero mirense, estan esperando un pichito, No puedo creer que dios me de la gracia de tener a otro Syaoran en mis brazos— dijo la vieja catriona limpiandose una lagrima del rostro.

—Claro que si nana, es solo que te equivocas, aqui esta mi hija porque será una niña.

—claro que no, tiene que ser un varon, el heredero de los Li.

—a que si catriona, el se empeña en decir que será una niña, pero yo estoy segura que será un niño.

—asi será— me dijo la mujer tomandome las manos y regalandome una sonrisa, de esas que te endulzan el alma.

—Realmente no importa mucho, siempre y cuando este sano, terció una voz desconocida para mi, Era una voz muy varonil, voltee a verlo y efectivamente era un hombre muy varonil, con el cabello tan negro que hasta parecia azul, los ojos azules mas grandes que yo hubiera visto antes, y la piel tan blanca como la tiza.

—Eriol— escuché que Syaoran murmuraba y al darme cuenta de quien era me quedé petrificada, Eriol Hirawizagua, su primo.

cuando el susodicho se acercó para darle la mano Syaoran la aceptó con un gesto cordial en la cara, todavia recuerdo que en alguna ocasion me dijo que lo habia buscado por toda Europa para pedirle una explicación de lo ocurrido y despues matarlo por su traición, y que tal parecia que la tierra se lo habia tragado. Catriona se retiró dejandonos solos a los tres.

—¿Porque tan frio primo?hace casi un año que no nos vemos, tenemos muchas cosas que platicar ¿no crees?

Ese sujeto o era demasiado descarado y cínico o no sabia que Syaoran estaba enterado de su traición.

—Por supuesto— dijo Syaoran, con una tranquilidad que me asustaba, no porque creyera que aun le importara, si no porque al ser su primo quien lo traicionara, Deberia sentirse dolido con el, mas sin encambio su rostro estaba completamente sereno.

—¿acaso no me presentas a tu esposa?

—Claro, Ella es Sakura Li, y con un gesto parecido al que tiempo antes le habia visto enviarle a Yue, vi que le dirigia una advertencia implicita en la mirada.

Yo solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza, y por un momento y solo por un momento, pensé que de no haber sido por Eriol, hoy no estaria casada con Syaoran y gestando un hijo en mi vientre. Me sentí tan avergonzada que me sonrojé, avergonzada si, pero no culpable.

Una joven de cabellos castaños y bastante largos se apareció en ese momento, me miraba con cautela y aunque un poco reticente se acercó a mi y me tendio una mano, Yo soy Faren, me dijo adelantandose a Syaoran, —soy la hermana mayor de Syaoran— terminó, —debes estar muy cansada por el viaje, Vamos! Te llevo a tu habitación.

Yo lo tomé como una oferta de paz y le sonreí, Syaoran asintió, y me dijo que me alcanzaria mas tarde no sin antes darme un beso en la frente que dejo algo mas que aturdidos a los presentes.

Ya en la habitacion que era de un color rosa muy tenue y estaba decorada con motivos muy femeninos Faren comenzó a cuestionarme.

—¿ Y hace cuanto que se casaron? Pregunto mientras fingia arreglar un florero.

—tres meses le dije, sin ninguna necesidad de mentir. Y es que syaoran ya me habia advertido sobre ese tipo de cuestionamientos.

—Tu embarazo parece de mas de tres meses contestó a lo que yo pude contestar con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Estoy embarazada de cinco meses le dije.

—¡Entonces se casaron por tu embarazo! Dijo muy escandalizada, yo nisiquiera me inmute, pues casi sabia hacia donde se dirigia su conversación.

—No nos casamos por el embarazo le dije, mientras yo comenzaba a arreglar mis ropas puesto que no habia nadie que lo hiciera. Y al percatarme de una falta intenté cambiar el tema —No veo las maletas de Syaoran por ningun lado le dije.

Ella respondio con una sonrisa satisfecha y me dijo algo que se me hizo un poco dificil de creer —Las maletas de mi hermano están en su habitacion como lo pidió— no te preocupes tu descansa, Yin se hará cargo de las necesidades de mi hermano. Y con esa pedrada se fue, dejandome a mi al borde de la incredulidad y la rabia convinadas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

—Syaoran, te pedí que hablaramos en privado porque a mi regreso me entere de algo muy grave, ahora que me di cuenta de las consecuencias que causó ese malentendido me encuentro un poco reacio a decirtelo.

—Si te refieres a lo de Yin, ahorratelo le dije —aunque en su momento me sentí morir, ahora no me importa, estoy tan felizmente casado, que no me importa la que hay o hubo en el pasado, es mas nisiquiera les guardo rencor a ninguno de los dos.

—Es que lo que Yin te dijo es mentira, me dijo levantando la voz — te he sido tan leal desde que eramos niños que me habria alejado en caso de haber sentido cualquier atraccion por tu novia, entre Yin y yo no pasó nada de no ser una simple amistad.

—Estas mintiendo— le dije, y es que aquello me habia caido como un balde de agua.

—No, claro que no, incluso Yin estaba dispuesta a aclararlo ahora que regresaras, te buscaron por mucho tiempo, cuando se enteró que estabas en el japon decidió que era mejor darte tiempo, creo que esperó demasiado.

—No importa ya no me interesa.

—Claro que si.

—Te equivocas

—¿Estas completamente seguro?

—necesito tomar un poco de aire freso le dije y salí de la estancia con camino al jardin.

—Syaoran! Esa era lo voz de Yin llamandome. Desde aproximandamente dos horas me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos, en ese jardin habia jugado cuando niños, habian sido momentos muy agradables, momentos que jamas voy a olvidar, y ahora al saber que Yin me mintió con respecto a lo de Eriol me encontraba confundido, no con mis sentimientos, pues al verla ahora no me provoca lo mismo de antes, pero eso no me aliviaba del todo.

—hola —me dijo— en su rostro se vislumbraba una sonrisa timida, su actitud me asombró, horas antes me habia visto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y ahora esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Yo necesito hablar contigo— se sentó a mi lado y me miró de esa forma que provocaba querer abrazarla hasta unirla a mi cuerpo, ahora era diferente.

—Yin, no es necesario —le dije—, no importa lo que ocurrió en el pasado.

—como puedes decir eso, acaso has olvidado lo mucho que nos amabamos!

—Yin, no fui yo el primero que lo olvidó— le recorde.

—Mira— me dijo entregandome un sobre en las manos —Quiero que lo veas y cuando te explique que pasó me entenderas.

Tomandolo el sobre me limité a abrirlo y a leer lo que ahi decia,Yin habia estado enferma de cancer!

—Estaba muy enferma, y creí que moriria, cuando el medico me dijo que existia la posibilidad de mantenerme con vida siempre y cuando me operaran me negué, porque al hacerlo jamas podria darte hijos, pero cuando las cosas empeoraron tu madre me obligó a operarme, fue por eso que te mentí, no podia vivir sabiendo que no podria darte hijos, fue por eso que te mentí con respecto a Eriol, sabia que te quedarias conmigo y no podia permitirlo, te amaba tanto que preferí perderte a atarte a una mujer que no está completa— me dijo soltandose a llorar, entre sollozos me dijo —Hace poco me enteré que si me sometia a un tratamiento podria darte un hijo aunque no lo gestara en mi vientre. Pero esperé demasiado, no creí que te casaras tan pronto, yo creí que me amabas.

—Yin. . . yo, si me lo hubieras dicho.

—si te lo hubiera dicho estoy segura que me abandonarias, me demostraste que no me amabas, hasta pensé que no me creerías, viví con la esperanza que me perdonarias, que el amor que me tenias era mayor, pero tu te casaste, te casaste con otra.

—Yin, yo te amaba, pero me heriste tanto que. . . —Que quisiste vengarte de mi ¿verdad?, talvez no me amabas lo suficiente pero sé que no la amas a ella, Faren me dijo que se casaron porque está embarazada.

—eso no es cierto

—ella misma se lo dijo.

—Como sea, lo realmente importante es que lo nuestro ya fue, te ame tanto que sentirme engañado me destruyó, entonces apareció Sakura, es gracias a ella que estoy aqui y no tengo ni el más minimo resentimiento hacia a tí.

—Como puedes decir eso, yo te esperé y mi amor solo ha sido para tí, incluso me sacrifiqué por lo que creí era tu felicidad y así me pagas?

—La verdad no veo como pagarte? le dije —No sé que pretendes que haga, estoy casado y amo a mi esposa—

—eso no es cierto! no la amas, creiste amarla porque se parece a mi, pero ahora estoy aqui y estoy dispuesta a todo por recuperar tu amor.

—Yin, déjalo ¿Quieres? ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Claro que sí, me dijo, estoy dispuesta a todo, y es mejor que se lo digas a tu esposa, si realmente se tiene lastima, que se vaya, dile que no la amas.

Y así se fue, dejandome a mi mas confundido todavia, en que momento Yin se habia convertido de la niña dulce a la pequeña extraña que me habia enfrentado, todo era mentira¿Deje de amar a Yin porque no era lo que yo creia, porque era falsa? o ¿Deje de amarla porque conocí a Sakura? en ese momento rogué a dios que fuera lo segundo, porque si no, Yin siempre me amó y jamas me fue infiel, Yin era la misma mujer que habia amado con locura, no habia cambiado en nada, y por ende mis sentimientos tampoco.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Es horrible sentirse como una extraña, me pasó en la casa Kinomoto y me sucede ahora, unas jovenes del servicio trajeron la cena a mi habitacion, cuando pregunté la razon me dijeron que mi esposo lo habia ordenado y que la familia Li tenia una cena privada, Faren vino un poco despues y terminó de aclararme el asunto, me dijo que Syaoran me mandaba sus disculpas y me pedia que me acostara temprano, que estaba muy ocupado y que no me podia atender.

Si no conociera mejor a Syaoran lo habia creido, pero y ¿si era verdad¿y si estaba tratando algun asunto importante? decidí esperar hasta mas tarde, las lagrimas me salian de los ojos tan facilmente, extrañaba su cuerpo desnudo junto al mio, pero mas extrañaba su voz, adormeciendome mientras me acariciaba lentamente el vientre. el reloj marcaba las nueve, me dije que ya era tiempo de buscarlo, gracias a una de las sirvientas pude saber que su habitación era la ultima del largo pasillo, primero pensé en tocar la puerta, pero despues decidí que no era necesario.

Syaoran estaba sentado de manera que me daba la espalda, imagino que estaba tan concentrado que por eso no se percató de mi presencia, tenia la espalda desnuda y a mi se me hizo agua la boca, ultimamente las hormonas me tenian insasiable, adoraba hacer el amor con el, me encantaba lo creativo que era y en muchas ocasiones me dijo que se asustaba de lo hambrienta que podia parecer, para despues doblarse en carcajadas debido a mi indignación, y despues rogarme que lo amara de esa manera desenfrenada, salvaje y primitiva que lo enloquecia.

gateando en la cama me acerque a el, le acaricié su espalda, tan musculosa, dura y tan suave al tacto, el se tensó y me dí cuenta que algo andaba mal, comenzé a besar su nuca y la parte trasera de su oreja tanto como le gustaba, y el seguia tenso, arrastré mis manos por su pecho y las hice vagar a todo lo largo y ancho, hasta perderme bajo la cintura de sus pantalones, lo acaricié al percatarme que no estaba listo y mi ardor se enfrió cuando saco mis manos bruscamente y se levantó de la cama casi haciendome caer.

—Sakura. . . yo. . . hoy no— me dijo.

—Yo. . . disculpame no creí que te molestara le dije con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, mis malditas hormonas otra vez.

—No me molesta es solo que hoy no quiero, me dijo tomandome de los hombros, y besando mi cabeza, me enteré de demasiadas cosas a la vez, estoy tan cansado, y confundido, y tu. . . tu te mereces lo mejor de mi.

—No, no te preocupes— le dije no creyendolo del todo, —será mejor que descancemos mañana será otro dia, me dijo.

—si claro, no habia entendido lo de las habitaciones separadas— murmuré con toda intencion que me oyera, pero no lo hizo.

—anda, acuestate!

—buenas noches— le dije y me dirigia a la puerta cuando su voz me detuvo.

—¿a donde crees que vas?

—¿a dormir? pregunté de manera sarcastica.

—si claro, pero no sé a donde, deberias estar aqui en mi cama.

—Voy a dormir a la habitacion que pediste para mi le dije levantando la voz, o es que estas tan cansado y confundido que nisiquiera te acordabas.

—Tu no vas a ningun lado, y no sé de donde sacaste ese disparate, creí que bajarias a cenar y te encerraste aqui, te viste muy grosera frente a mi familia, entiendo que hayas querido devolversela a mis hermanas, pero estan mis tios, casí todo el clan para presentarte y tu decidiste no bajar. ¿Y quieres que yo si esté disponible para ti?

—Tu me mandaste a esa habitación, tu me mandaste a decir con Faren que tenias una cena privada, que no querias que bajara, y ahora me reclamas.

—Yo nunca. . . y el entendimiento calló sobre nosotros! Faren!

—yo no pedí habitaciones separadas me dijo, y le pedí a mi hermana que te avisara, porque yo estaba con mi madre, ella me dijo que no tenias ganas de bajar, y eso me enfureció tanto que temí subir y lastimarte, si hubiera sabido. . .

—no, no te preocupes, a mi no me fue mejor. le dije, estupida de mí creyendo todas y cada una de las palabras de mi cuñada.

—Yo, hablaré con ellas. . . me dijo, me quitó la bata y me metió en la cama, se desnudó, me abrazó y luego de un rato nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Algo suave y humedo se deslizaba por mi pecho, bajando y bajando, provocandome una erección, si mi mente no fallaba lo habia sentido antes, era Sakura envolviendome en un manto de seduccion, haciendome arder, desear y suplicar por el alivio que me daba su cuerpo, amaba la manera en que me hacia el amor, ella exigia una total rendicion, al principio me negaba rotundamente, hasta que ella me suplicó que la dejara amarme, nunca antes me habia pasado, nunca antes habia tenido a una mujer que se preocupara mas por mi placer que por el suyo, pero asi como se esmeraba en darme placer, me exigia que la tratara como su igual, y yo encantado de hacerla gritar, y tomarme pequeñas venganzas, por la manera en que me torturaba. la esquizita tortura de la que me hacia victima, parecida a la cual estaba a punto de someterme.

—ahh. . . sak, justo así cariño— su boca, esa pequeña boca picara que me acariciaba, sus labios que me besaban y pequeños dientes que me mordian, marcandome como suyo.

lentamente esa boca fue subiendo por mi pecho para besarme, esta vez su beso era diferente, era menos dulce, menos suave, su sabor era diferente, ella se empaló en mí y comenzó a moverse con una cadencia muy sensual, estaba tan perdido que no atinaba a abrir los ojos, cuando por fin lo hice, me di cuenta de una cosa, no eran esmeraldas las que me veian, eran ojos diferentes, era unos ojos de mar, no era Sakura, era Yin. y entonces desperté.

—Calma cariño, solo fue un mal sueño, esta era. . . si, era Sakura, esa dulce candencia en su voz era inconfundible, empezé a respirar demasiado rápido. y me recosté nuevamente hasta que me calmé, —Sakura— murmuré, —Dejame amarte Cariño!

—Muy confundida me besó, con esa sensualidad y inocencia convinadas que me era tan familiar, alargando el brazo hacia la mesita de noche, encendí la lampara, queria verla, no iba a confundirme, nada haria cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ella, en ese momento calló sobre mi la revelacion, no queria que las cosas fueran diferentes, queria amar a Sakura porque ella me hacia sentir un hombre pleno.

Tomé su mano invitandola a acariciarme, la sonrisa en su rostro me deslumbró, comenzó con la cadencia que usaba para torturarme, suave y perezosa, aprentado y soltando levemente, de arriba a abajo por todo lo largo de mi virilidad, sin querer solté un largo gemido, le dí la vuelta bruscamente y de costado me enterré dentro de ella, ciertamente no tan profundo como deseaba, pero por lo pronto esto era lo que teniamos, no prentendia someterlos ni a ella ni al bebé a soportar mi peso, ella se encontraba con cada arremetida, tomandola por la caderas le imprimí un ritmo mas rápido, Sakura sollozaba de placer, me exigia más, y yo desesperado por complacerla, pero habia algo diferente esta vez, aun no podia culminar, me aparté y la colqué a horcajadas sobre mi, —Cabalgame— le dije, y me sometí. No le quité los ojos de encima en ningun momento ver su rostro desmadejado por el placer, sus suaves suspiros en cuanto se paraba a tomar aire, para iniciar con la cadencia mas enloquecedora, primero rápida y poco profunda, para despues lenta y muy profunda, hasta que no quedaba más de mi, así seguimos uno y otro y otro orgasmo mas por su parte, y yo no podia tener mi liberación, queria más, anciaba más.

Cansada se derrumbó sobre mi, al sentir la presión de mi asta turgente se movió lentamente, sorprendida me miró, no pasé por alto la mirada divertida en sus ojos. —Estas muy hambriento ¿no? —Si— le dije, tomandola por la nuca y arrastrandola hacia arriba, la besé y mordí levemente ese pequeño labio inferior, la besé con una deliciosa violencia, mi lengua se retorció y hundió en su boca, mientras exploraba su cuerpo con las manos. Estaba ávido de la textura de aquella piel, tan tersa y suave; de las piernas, delgadas y largas; de la espalda y la cintura todavía pequeña. Aun estando embarazada. No recuerdo en que momento terminó todo, lo único que sé es que me perdí en su cuerpo hasta obtener mi liberación, ella como siempre espero entregándose completa y exigiendo por otro lado, igualando la pasión con la que yo la amaba. Nada podría destrozar lo que teníamos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

—Eres muy tenaz

—¿perdón? Me congelé en mi sitio cuando me dí cuenta de cual era la persona que estaba en el marco de la puerta, Yin Fa Lyo. . .

—¿Te gusta la habitación? A mi me trae tantos recuerdos, si esta cama hablara. Me estaba provocando, era muy tonta si creia que yo iba a caer en su juego, conocia la historia perfectamente, ella jamás estuvo en esta habitación.

—Si, es muy bonita… Gracias.

—dime, sigue siendo tan ardiente, en la cama me refiero.

—creo que no tengo porque responder a tu pregunta, es más tu lo sabes bien ¿no?

—si, contestó con una expresión anhelante que me enfureció, syaoran era mío ahora.

—¿Cómo le haces¿te pones tapones en los oídos? Ha de ser muy desagradable oír mi nombre mientras te hace el amor.

—estas completamente equivocada, le dije con la sonrisa mas radiante que tenia en ese momento.

—si claro, te dice: "Cariño" "mi vida" "mi amor" para no confundir nuestros nombres, porque en un descuido te pueda llamar Yin.

—puedes creer lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que no hay nivel de comparación entre tu y yo, ambas estamos en puntas diferentes de la lanza.

—solo puedo decirte que el va a regresar a mí, así que puedes coger tus cosas y largarte, para que no sea mas difícil para ti después, puede que te enviemos la pensión para tu pequeño bastardo.

—Con mi hijo, no te metas le dije estallando de furia, yo aceptaba cualquier tipo de insulto, pero mi hijo era sagrado para cualquiera que lo quisiera nombrar, no aceptaba de ninguna manera que esa mujer siquiera lo nombrara.

—Sakura, será mejor que te resignes, Syaoran solamente te usa, ahora que esta dolido conmigo, pero cuando recapacite volverá y ustedes no tendrán a donde ir, yo te aconsejo que te vayas, porque puede que cuando tu hijo nazca tengas que irte sin él. Y así salió de la habitación que compartía con Syaoran, majestuosa y hermosa como ya me habían dicho que era, solo una cosa no entraba en la descripción, esta no era una mujer buena y dulce, esta era una arpía.

Después de casi un mes de estar en Hong Kong, su embarazo era cada vez mas notorio, La cena había transcurrido de manera tranquila, ahora que conocía a su suegra y en el momento de saber que pronto seria abuela le valió a Sakura para ganarse su completa amistad. Como su embarazo se encontraba ya mas avanzado había decidido junto con Syaoran y por insistencia de su madre, pasar las tardes en su compañía, Como por arte de magia la Señora Ieran mostraba una mejoría bastante visible, sin contar que la madura mujer se mostraba tan entusiasmada por la llegada del bebé como su hijo.

Mei ling que observaba a su cuñada desde su lugar en la mesa, se preguntaba si hacia bien en despreciarla, y es que aunque no habían entablado una conversación larga, Sakura parecía una buena persona, aun cuando su trato siempre había sido reservado, ella siempre la recibía con una sonrisa, ya comenzaba a sentirse mal por frustrar todos los intentos de hacer migas que su cuñada se desvivía por hacer, Faren siempre la atacaba verbalmente, claro siempre y cuando Syaoran no estuviera presente, y Linh se había aliado junto a Yin para hacerle pasar malos ratos, pero, algo estaba raro, o Sakura no se quejaba con Syaoran o él no le hacia caso.

Otra cosa que no podía pasar por alto era la manera en que Sakura miraba a Syaoran, cuando estaban juntos se la pasaban acariciándose el rostro o con las manos unidas, y cuando Sakura creía que nadie la miraba observaba a Syaoran de una manera que ella, con sus 16 años no podía describir. Lo único que sabia era que Yin jamás había visto a su hermano de esa manera.

La decisión estaba tomada, si su hermano amaba a esa mujer era por la única razón que ella lo amaba también o porque de alguna manera, ella lo hacia feliz, y eso era muy visible, Syaoran nunca se relajaba, ahora era muy común encontrarlo por los pasillos de la casa tarareando una canción o sonriendo casi siempre, y si Sakura era la causante de ello, se merecía no solo su respeto sino también su afecto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La tarde se encontraba muy avanzada ya, un día antes le había insistido a syaoran que la llevara de compras pues no tenían absolutamente nada para el bebé, y aunque su esposo había dado un salto del escritorio al oír la propuesta, recapituló y le había dicho que no podía cansarse mucho debido a su estado.

Ahora le daba risa la manera en que había reaccionado ayudada por sus hormonas. Le había preguntado hecha un mar de lagrimas si le avergonzaba que lo vieran con un tinaco andante, el solo se había reído y la había abrazado.

—Sabes perfectamente que me opongo solo por tu bienestar, no quiero que te fatigues cariño.

—Claro que no. Te avergüenza de mi, porque parezco una vaca ¿verdad? —claro que no, y lo sabes muy bien— le dijo mientras le acariciaba la nuca con su nariz.

—Claro que sí, es mas hace una semana que no me tocas, es. . . es como si te diera asco, no te culpo, mi cuerpo no es el de antes y adem. . . — no terminó la frase, porque el la giro entre sus brazos para darle un beso ávido.

—no tienes idea el suplicio que he pasado, pero desde que catriona nos encontró en pleno acto, me sugirió que no te abrumara con mi apetito sexual. Todas las noches me doy una ducha fría para aguantarme las ganas de hacerte el amor, porque no quiero hacerles daño ni a ti ni al bebé.

—Pero, si tu no me abrumas— le dijo —me encanta hacer el amor contigo y el doctor nos dijo que podíamos hasta el séptimo mes, y . . .

—lo sé cariño, pero me moriría si les hago daño.

—esta bien, intentaré aguantarme las ganas. . .

—Sakura— dijo en tono de advertencia —¿Qué? no eres tu el que tiene las hormonas alborotadas.

Eso le valió para verse lanzada por los aires y encontrarse en brazos de su marido en camino a la habitación.

—¿Qué? Le dijo disgustada por la manera en que la dejó sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirse¿no vamos de compras? —Después— contestó forcejeando con el puño de su camisa. —desvístete exigió con los ojos encendidos de pasión.

—no tengo ganas— dijo intentando levantarse, pero se vio interrumpida por el musculoso cuerpo desnudo de su marido que se puso de pie delante de ella.

—ah no señora mía, ahora me cumples, abajo me incitaste y ahora no te vas a echar para atrás.

—Syaoran yo. . . cálmate ¿quieres? Pareces otro le dijo.

—me he aguantado lo suficiente, ahora satisfáceme, le dijo con la voz ronca mientras se acariciaba el miembro enormemente erguido, ella lo miró con lascivia y pensó que no lo recordaba tan, tan grande.

—Nunca. . . nunca te había visto hacer eso— le dijo mientras se desvestía.

—si hubieras entrado en el baño, en estas ultimas noches te habrías dado cuenta le dijo.

—¿Te satisfacías en el baño mientras yo ardía por ti en la cama? Preguntó incrédula.

—ya déjalo, y acomódate de lado.

—¿Ya déjalo? —esta bien, perdóname, ya te dije que no quiero lastimarte, sabes que cuando estoy muy excitado me cuesta mucho ser suave.

—te perdono con una condición.

—lo que digas. . .

—muéstrame como lo haces. . .

— ¿hacer que? —Darte placer— le dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama para poder verlo mejor.

—No lo hago desde que tenia 17, y además ahora era una emergencia.

—¿vamos tienes miedo?

—no, es solo que, después no habrá nada para ti.

—lo dudo, siempre hay mucho para mi.

A regañadientes al principio, comenzó a tocarse, segundos después y después de ver el rostro hambriento de Sakura decidió que le iba a dar el espectáculo de su vida.

Tomando su gruesa vara con ambas manos comenzó con una cadencia lenta, acariciando de arriba abajo el miembro surcado de venas, la masturbación era algo solitario, pero pensar que tenia los ojos de su esposa clavados en el, cambiaba la situación, en la cama siempre se había acoplado a la perfección, amándose tiernamente o poseyéndose con brío y frenesí, y esta experiencia le agregaba un plus a su relación, era la experiencia mas erótica que habían vivido.

Perdido entre el placer, sintió la boca de Sakura vagar por su cuello y pecho, y su pequeña mano apretar sus testículos, abrió los ojos y vio que su esposa tenia la vista clavada en su pene, al presentir que su orgasmo se acercaba imprimió mas fuerza y velocidad a su fricción, las manos de sakura apartaron las suyas y ella siguió con el ejercicio, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente y sentía cada golpe en su oídos, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro en la cabecera.

—Sakura. . . no. . . no puedo más— le dijo con la voz entrecortada, lejos de hacerle caso ella llevó su lengua tentadora a la punta de su pene y comenzó a hacer círculos en su glande, de la manera en que en le había enseñado con anterioridad, luego a todo lo largo de su erección para luego introducirlo en su boca, él sintió la muerte mas dulce, y se dijo que un hombre no podría obtener mas placer de una mujer, con un grito que ahogo en la almohada se derramó, mientras sakura bebía ávidamente su simiente. Pensó en detenerla, pero al ver el placer reflejado en su cara, desistió del intento.

Mientras tomaba todo el aire que podía en sus pulmones, una idea se maquinaba en su cerebro, le haría sufrir lo mismo, y lo haría ahora.

—Te toca, le dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos los senos de su esposa. Sakura cerró los ojos. Las caricias que tentaban sus pechos pronto se dirigían a su re­dondeado estómago para después regresar, era como si no pudiera decidirse por cual parte de su cuerpo estimular.

Tienes los pezones hinchados y oscuros -mur­muró Syaoran, jugueteando con el pulgar y el índice.

Sakura dejó escapar una risa gutural. Una oleada de hormigueante deseo corrió desde las puntas de sus pe­zones hasta el secreto rincón de su entrepierna. Acercándose más a ella, Syaoran besó sus sedosos pe­chos. Recorrió con la lengua sus endurecidos centros, y Sakura se aferró a su pelo con un suave gemido. Cuando empezó a mover las caderas, su esposo la em­pujó hacia atrás para tumbarla en la cama.

Los labios de Syaoran descendieron por una de sus pier­nas. Besó su delicado pie y luego lamió la parte interior para detenerse después a besar su vientre.

Te amo -murmuró. Entonces sus labios prodiga­ron las mismas atenciones a la otra pierna.

Syaoran regresó una vez más al vientre de Sakura, y hun­dió la cabeza en su femenina hendidura. Lamió y mordió su mágico botón y, cuando Sakura gritó, deslizó la len­gua en su interior. Ella se deshizo contra su cara, inundada por oleadas de placer que la transportaron al paraíso. Syaoran apareció frente al rostro de Sakura. - Pero¿y el bebé...?

- Te echa de menos -aseguró ella.

Apoyando una mínima parte de su peso sobre Sakura, Syaoran penetró en su húmeda gruta. Lentamente, entró y se retiró, incrementando su ritmo con cada sen­sual embestida. Sakura arqueó la espalda, instándole a seguir, y recibió cada exquisita penetración con su pro­pio impulso. De las ansias de su pasión surgió una sola criatura, ávida y enloquecida.

- Hazlo ahora... -gimió Sakura, para su decepción el salió de ella, para darle la vuelta y tomarla por detrás, ella gritó por el tremendo placer que le prodigaba.

—mas rápido exigió, el se dedicó a darle lo que quería.

—te amo, te amo. . . te amo repitió hasta quedarse sin aire. —ámame también exigió y él la complació derramando su simiente.

Cuando la respiración de ambos se calmó, Syaoran arrastró a Sakura bajo la colcha, junto a él, y luego la acunó entre sus brazos.

Así se quedaron en la habitación, pidieron que subieran la cena y no los vieron más, después de cenar volvieron a amarse, para dormir un rato y verse despertados en ocasiones el, en ocasiones ella, por las atenciones del otro, ya ni se acordaba del numero de orgasmo que había tenido y ni se diga de las veces que habían hecho el amor.

Por la mañana habían ido de compras, Sakura caminó lo mínimo, y Syaoran parecía un niño en cada tienda, aumentando una o dos prendas mas de las que ella elegía, pues según él "no era suficiente", elegir el color de la ropa fue otro problema, pues Sakura quería azul y él rosa, para no sumirse en otra pequeña y falsa pelea, decidieron que comprarían blanco, aunque Syaoran se salió con la suya en el momento en que vio un par de muñecas de porcelana en una tienda.

Cuando regresaron los criados estaban extasiados al ver tantas y tantas bolsas, Sakura lo había regañado, pues según ella no eran necesarias tantas cosas para un pequeño bebé.

Dejándola en su habitación para que descansara se disculpó por no poderla acompañar a cenar esa noche, pues tenia una junta de negocios en la empresa. Se despidieron con un apasionado beso, y mientras ella dormía el se bañó y se vistió para asistir a su reunión, antes de irse no pude evitar darle un beso en la frente y murmurarle cuanto la amaba, mientras ella yacía dormida.

Ahora ella estaba despierta y con un dolor en los pies que no podía soportar, su redondeado estomago el cual, Syaoran no se cansaba de decir que era demasiado pequeño, le impedía masajearse los pies. Ya lo había intentado de cualquier manera, pero era imposible por obra de quien sabe quien, tocaron a la puerta. Después de autorizar la entrada, vio en el marco de la puerta, a una de las personas que no debían estar allí, o por lo menos a la persona que le había importado menos su presencia, la chica que la ignoraba cada vez que ella intentaba entablar una conversación.

—hola¿Cómo estas?­— preguntó mei ling

—bien, Gracias— contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa

—me preguntaba, si. . . si todavía quieres platicar conmigo

Mas sorprendida de lo que podía estar, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a indicarle con la mano que tomara asiento a su lado.

—antes que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas, de alguna manera mis hermanas me lavaron el cerebro, diciéndome que tu solo eras una oportunista y que habias aprovechado la situación de Syaoran para acercarte a él y atraparlo, pero en estos últimos días, me he dado cuenta que no puede ser de esa forma, ustedes. . . ustedes parecen tan felices, que dudo mucho que sea fingido.

—¿Eso piensan?

—Me temo que si. . . además Yin. . . — se calló de repente, como si creyera que había cometido un error. Sakura decidió que era necesario hablar con la verdad.

—Yo. . Yo sé lo que hubo entre Yin y tu hermano

—¿lo sabes? ­—si

—Entonces ¿porque estas aquí?

—no entiendo

—si, si sabes lo que mi hermano siente por Yin¿porque estas aquí¿Por qué aceptaste venir a Hong Kong?

—En primera porque como tu lo dijiste, Tu madre lo necesitaba aquí, además estaba tan preocupado que no pude negarle nada, sin contar que confío plenamente en su amor.

—Entonces lo amas— no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Con toda el alma.

—Eso me tranquiliza, y me preocupa al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo creo que Syaoran, te quiere mucho, pero. . . Yin siempre fue el amor de su vida, y ahora que el malentendido que había entre ellos se ha aclarado.

—¿Qué mal entendido?

—Syaoran no te lo ha dicho.

—No.

—Yin, no le fue infiel a Syaoran, ella estaba enferma, y por eso lo alejo de ella con esa mentira, y como Eriol no estaba para desmentirla. . .

—Entiendo— dijo con el corazón abatido, Mei se percató que había cometido un error muy grande al decirle eso a Sakura. Intentando cambiar de tema se interesó en las bolsas que habían en una silla.

—¿Fueron de compras? Preguntó de repente dirigiéndose a las bolsas.

—si— contestó Sakura de manera ausente.

—¿Crees que será una niña? Preguntó alzando la bolsa que tenia las dos muñecas que Syaoran había comprado —Creo que mi hermano preferiría un niño, ya sabes por eso del heredero del clan.

—al contrario, el esta convencido que es una niña, el compró las muñecas.

—¿en serio? —si. Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, aunque por dentro su corazón se hacia pedazos.

—-Syaoran es otro.

—¿perdón?

—mi hermano ha cambiado mucho, antes era muy reservado, y todo el mundo le temía.

—si, alcance a ver algo de ello. Creo que el saberse padre, lo ha cambiado.

—Yo creo que tu has influido mucho en él, y te lo agradezco.

—Bueno, no es para tanto, yo solo me limito a intentar hacerlo feliz.

—pues, creo que lo has logrado y con creces.

—Gracias.

—Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti.

—Puedes, llamarle a la señora Catriona.

—¿Te sientes mal? Preguntó alarmada.

—no, es solo que me ordenó que le llame cada vez que tenga un malestar debido al embarazo.

—Pídeme lo que quieras, yo también quiero ayudar, después de todo es mi sobrina.

—¿Tu también?

—si Syaoran dice que es una niña, es porque es una niña. Dime, que necesitas.

—me. . . me duelen los pies, he intentado masajearlos, pero no los alcanzo.

— yo lo haré por ti.

—Gracias— le dijo con las lagrimas brillando en sus ojos, pues todos sus sentimientos estaban muy confundidos, enterarse que todo había sido una farsa, que Syaoran lo sabia y que no le había dicho nada, la llenaba de una tristeza profunda, estaba tranquila creyendo a Yin culpable, que no lo fuera las colocaba en el mismo nivel, y tanto como ella tenia la posibilidad de conservar el amor de Syaoran, Yin tenia las mismas posibilidades de recuperarlo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

—¿Alguien tiene idea donde está Yin? Preguntó Faren, justo antes de que comenzaran a servir la cena, por insistencia de Mei Sakura había aceptado bajar a cenar, aun cuando Syaoran no estaba, esa noche su madre las acompañaría en la mesa, pues al parecer se había recuperado por completo.

—Me dijo que tenia una cena Romántica con un antiguo Amor— contestó linh —uh, eso me huele a reconciliación— agregó Faren lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sakura lo escuchara y aprovechando que nadie salvo sus hermanas y Sakura estaban en la mesa.

Sakura pensó que era otra de las agresiones verbales de Faren, así que no le tomó mucha importancia, después escucho el murmullo de Mei, que le pedía que no les hiciera caso. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y así a partir de ese momento comenzarían a sembrar las dudas en Sakura, que hasta ese momento estaba segura del amor de su esposo.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, con la llegada de Ieran Li, la mujer era demasiado imponente y aceptaba a su nuera de manera que las hijas saldrían desolladas vivas, si se les ocurría agredirla en presencia de su madre. Por una vez, Mei dio gracias al cielo que su madre tuviera un carácter tan fuerte.

Sakura se retiró temprano esa noche, estaba demasiado desconcertada y el bebé también estaba tan inquieto como para dormirse, la noche siguió avanzando, cuando escuchó que un auto se acercaba, se asomó por la ventana, era Syaoran que se bajaba del automóvil, para después ayudar a una mujer a bajar del asiento del copiloto, la mujer era Yin, que estaba muy sonriente, debido a la oscuridad no pudo ver el rostro de Syaoran, lo que si pudo ver fue como Yin se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó.

Lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Sakura, lagrimas de dolor, el dolor más intenso que podía sentir, sin poder aguantar mas la escena se apartó de la ventana. Decidió que no iba a hacerle las cosas mas difíciles a Syaoran, de ninguna manera, lejos de sentirse dolida, casi comprendía a Syaoran, seguro estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer, y ella no iba a complicar las cosas haciéndole reclamaciones o pidiendo explicaciones, guardaría todo en su corazón y esperaría que naciera el bebé, luego le pediría a Syaoran que eligiera entre las dos, cuando su embarazo no estuviera de por medio. Y si él se decidía por Yin, ella tomaría sus cosas y su hijo y lo dejaría vivir y ser feliz con la mujer que amaba.

Cuando sintió que unas pisadas se acercaban a su habitación, se metió en la cama y fingió dormirse, sabia que si se enfrentaba a Syaoran no podría contenerse. Sigilosamente él se acercó a la cama, al encontrarla dormida se dirigió al baño a asearse, después se metió en la cama, por sus movimientos sakura se dio cuenta que le costaba dormirse, después escucho su murmullo, casi inaudible —¿Qué voy a hacer?

Sakura apretó los labios para no delatar su llanto, lo amaba más que a su vida, pero si su felicidad estaba lejos de ella, lo dejaría ir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Me sentía morir, desde la ocasión en que vi a Syaoran y a Yin juntos todo cambió, si bien nunca le reclamé nada, el se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, al principio cuando me tocaba yo hacia lo posible por permitirlo, pero me era imposible entregarme de la manera en que siempre lo hacia, siempre las dudas me asaltaban¿el había estado también con ella? Para cuando se cumplieron los 7 meses de embarazo nuestra relación se enfrió, ya ni siquiera me buscaba, prácticamente nunca estaba conmigo y se la pasaba en la empresa, o eso decía él.

Las ausencias de Yin también eran bastante seguidas, las hermanas de Syaoran siempre insinuaban que estaban juntos, y si tenia dudas, los veía llegar todas las noches juntos.

Eriol vino un día a visitarme, me dijo que Syaoran le había prohibido acercarse a mi, pero que aun así le gustaría ser mi amigo, yo acepté pues no veía ningún inconveniente, pues ahora solamente tenia la compañía de Mei ling que me visitaba muy seguido. La señora Ieran también lo hacia pero sus visitas eran muy breves, y a mi los malestares del embarazo me ponían muy mal.

No solo estaba preocupada por mi matrimonio, también temía por mi bebé, el doctor me dijo que era porque yo estaba demasiado intranquila, para variar Syaoran no estuvo en esa ocasión, cada vez lo veía menos, me había prometido que aguantaría hasta que naciera el bebé, pero mi paciencia era cada vez menor.

Hoy, hablaría con él, hoy terminaríamos con esta farsa, si tenia problemas quería saber cuales eran, y si ya no me quería con él, también era necesario para mí saberlo.

El momento más terrible para mí empezó en el momento en que me dirigía al estudio, la puerta estaba entreabierta y logré escuchar a Syaoran.

— ya te dije que no puedo dejarla, además está embarazada de mi hijo.

—Pídele al niño si quieres, pero déjala

—Yin, no puedo hacerlo, yo la quiero.

—pero no tanto como a mí.

Mi corazón lloró, escuché una pausa en su plática, seguida de sonidos producidos por sus besos, en ese momento quise morir, desaparecer¿Estar con él? Ni loca, me tenía engañada. Por dentro estaba enloquecida de rabia y celos, por fuera sería como nunca me había visto antes: fuerte e indiferente.

Abrí la puerta del estudio, estaban tan ensimismados besándose que ni cuenta se dieron, y allí estuve, esperando que se dieran cuenta, con todo el dolor que puede sentir una mujer locamente enamorada de su marido, cuando se da cuenta que este la engaña.

Fue el quien me vio, en su rostro vi la culpa, ahora sabia porque ya no me veía a los ojos, la culpa era demasiado evidente.

—Sakura. . . déjame explicarte

— ¿Qué¿Qué te diste cuenta que nunca dejaste de amarla? Mi voz sonó mas fría de lo que había deseado. Casi parecía indiferente.

—no te preocupes, de alguna manera sabia que esto sucedería tarde o temprano.

—no, yo te amo.

—no te atrevas a decirme eso nunca más. Es obvio que mientes.

—Sakura yo. . .

— ¿Tramitas tu, o tramito yo el divorcio?

—no, sakura. . .

Cerré la puerta tras de mi, y salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude, no quería pensar, no quería sentir, solo quería arrancarme del cuerpo esa parte que tanto me dolía, el pecho me escocía, era la sensación mas horrible que podía sentir, escuche que abría y cerraba puertas, seguro creyó que buscaría algo para llevarme, jamás seria débil otra vez. Cuando mi padre se enteró que me había casado con uno de los hombres mas poderosos de china me abrió las puertas de la casa nuevamente, haría lo que todos hacían conmigo: Los utilizaría, hasta que mi hijo y yo tuviésemos a donde ir.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento salí de la casa, por muy fresca que estuviera la noche, mi cuerpo era como el de un muerto andante, sin vida, sin alma.

Escuché que Syaoran gritaba mi nombre justo en el momento que cruzaba la calle y luego. . . . Nada.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un segundo de debilidad me valió para dañar a los seres que más amo en este mundo, mi esposa y mi bebé, cuando la alcancé fuera de la casa, fue solo para ver la escena mas aterradora de mi vida, un automóvil arrollándola, y dejándola en el suelo, al parecer sin vida. Grité hasta que no me quedó más voz, no podía ser, no por mi estupidez.

Había pasado casi un mes afrontando el desastre económico que se avecinaba debido a un fraude hecho por el padre de Yin, un mes sin atender a mi mujer, un mes de sufrir el acoso de Yin, de no ceder a él, y en el último momento cedí, un minuto, solo por responder a un beso, un beso que no se equiparaba en lo mas mínimo a los de mi mujer, la mujer que amo, mi error mas grande fue temer dañar a Yin, no quise herirla más. Por eso le dije que quería a sakura, por eso puse de pretexto a mi hijo. Por eso me dejé llevar, un segundo.

—Señor Li— era el doctor, su rostro no me dejaba ver nada, no sabia que pasaba, hacia más de dos horas que habían metido a sakura al quirófano y yo no sabia que hacer. Poniéndome de pie, le hice ver quien era. El médico me miró de una forma muy extraña que me provocó un mal presentimiento.

—Desearía hablar con usted en privado— mi presentimiento, se convirtió en certeza de que las cosas estaban muy graves. Me condujo a una sala de cuidados intensivos, por el espejo pude ver a mi esposa, la cual deliraba, enfermeras la atendían. Mi corazón se oprimió al saberme culpable.

—No hemos podido detener la hemorragia, me dijo, ahora es algo momentáneo, lo suficiente para que lo hablé con su esposa.

—¿hablar que? Le dije en cuanto salí de mi ensimismamiento.

—no podemos salvar la vida de uno de los dos, sin dañar al otro, deben elegir.

—¿Está usted diciendo que debo elegir entre la vida de mi esposa y mi hijo?

No tuvo que contestar, su rostro lo decía todo, ese fue el momento en que me sentí el hombre más desgraciado del mundo, con gusto entregaría mi vida con tal de que ellos dos pudieran vivir, amaba a mi hijo lo había esperado como nunca nada, desprenderme de él sería una experiencia desgarradora, pero renunciar a Sakura sería renunciar a un parte de mi, la ausencia de mi hijo me dejaría un vacío muy grande que difícilmente se podría cubrir, la ausencia de Sakura acabaría conmigo.

—Salve a mi esposa— le dije, el doctor, me lanzó una mirada compasiva, y me respondió lo que jamás hubiera deseado oír.

—En estos casos la vida de la madre es la mas importante, sin embargo su esposa ya eligió, ella quiere que salvemos al bebé, es por eso que usted debe entrar allí y convencerla, aunque usted es el que decide, creo que es necesario que lo hablen antes de proceder.

Como un muerto andante me dirigí a la habitación, antes de entrar unas enfermeras me tendieron una bata y el demás equipo para entrar en la habitación, al entrar allí mis entrañas se oprimieron, Sakura estaba mortalmente pálida, y agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, seguramente el dolor del parto era demasiado, me acerqué y tomé su mano entre las mías, al voltear a verme y reconocerme creí que le daría la tranquilidad necesaria. No fue así.

—Vete— murmuró, sin apenas voz. —Déjame, no quiero que estés aquí.

—Sakura, mi vida perdóname, lo que viste, te juro que yo no lo propicié. Pero quedé completamente sorprendido con lo siguiente que me dijo.

—No pude protegerlo, era lo único que tenia que hacer, y no pude hacerlo. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

—Mi amor. . . No pude terminar la frase porque me acerque lo más que pude a ella, sin lastimarla —Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, lo más importante es que tu estés bien, luego. . . luego. . . no, no podía decirle que podríamos tener mas hijos, era demasiado para mí, era demasiado para ella.

—Solo quiero pedirte, que hagas de él, o de ella, una buena persona, y le digas que lo amé mucho, y que yo no quería. . .

—Calla, calla mi amor, verás que todo saldrá bien, tu estarás bien, y el bebé también— odiaba mentirle, no quería mentirle, pero decirle que nuestro bebé no vería la luz del día era demasiado cruel.

Lentamente levantó la mano y me acarició la mejilla, las lágrimas que nuevamente brillaban en sus ojos se derramaron, reiniciando con el torrente, bañando sus mejillas. —Te amé más de lo que puedes imaginar, y te agradezco estos meses de felicidad, entiendo que no me amaras igual que yo, pero quiero que sepas que me hiciste muy feliz, cuida mucho de nuestro bebé— esas eran sus ultimas palabras, no quería escuchar lo que yo tenia que decirle, la conocía demasiado bien.

—No, yo te amo, incluso más que a mi vida, y no puedo cuidar de él sabiendo que te perdí por su culpa, yo no lo quiero si no estás a mi lado. Que va a ser de mí, no me lo pidas.

—Entonces considéralo un voto de amor, si realmente me amas pide que lo salven a él. No permitas que la culpa termine conmigo, yo. . . yo no podría vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa. . . terminó llorando, sollozando y en sus ojos vi la súplica que me aplastó el corazón, era su decisión, ya había jurado que iría al infierno por ella, y aunque mi vida se convertía en un infierno de ahora en adelante con su ausencia, lo haría solo por verla tranquila.

De mi boca salió un par de palabras, que en ningún momento quise decir, que odiaba pronunciar, que me volvía loco, salieron de mi boca, porque mi cerebro estaba bloqueado, desconectado del resto de mi cuerpo, y la sensación de que algo se resquebrajaba dentro de mí era demasiado potente para poder mantenerme en pie.

—Esta bien, le dije y uní mis labios a los suyos, esperando rogándole a dios que no fuera el último, porque a pesar de saber que posiblemente no pudiera sobrevivir, una pequeña llama de esperanza todavía ardía dentro de mi.

—¿Lo amaras? Me sentí miserable por asustarla de la manera en que lo había hecho.

—Tanto como si los estuviera amando a los dos. Y por fin, entre su rostro bañado en lagrimas sus labios esbozaron una triste sonrisa.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Solo habían pasado unas horas, aunque para él había sido una completa eternidad, sus hermanas estaban en la sala de espera, su madre que no quería separarse de él, le ofrecía el consuelo que necesitaba, incluso Yin estaba allí, le había dicho que estaba muy preocupada por Sakura, en el momento en que les dijo que Sakura posiblemente no sobreviviría, tanto su madre como Mei ling se habían sumido en la tristeza que a el lo embargaba.

—Lo más seguro es que necesites una madre para tu hijo, quiero que sepas que yo estoy dispuesta a amarlo como si fuera nuestro— el conocimiento calló sobre él, era la mujer más insensible que se hubiera encontrado, escondiéndose tras una pantalla de inocencia y bondad, ni en sus sueños mas remotos se llegaría a parecer a Sakura, jamás se habían parecido, y ahora estaba allí como un ave de rapiña, esperando, esperando para alimentarse.

—Ni loco pondría a mi hijo en tus manos, quiero que te vallas de aquí, todo este tiempo has estado intentando acabar con mi matrimonio, ese deseo por enmendar lo que tu padre había hecho en la empresa no era cierto ¿Verdad? Solo querías. . . Dios, largo de aquí, largo de mi vida, no quiero volver a verte jamás. Volteó a ver a sus otras dos hermanas, Ustedes también malditas váyanse, la ira hizo que se olvidara que estaba en un hospital, tomándose los cabellos casi arrancándoselos de la cabeza, desesperado, enfermo. Salió del lugar, quería huir, quería despertar de ese sueño, quería morir.

El aire era fresco afuera, caminó hasta encontrar una glorieta, se sentó y lloró como un niño.

—Tienes que resignarte hermano— era la voz de su tercera hermana, la más pequeña, la mas joven.

—No —sollozó, enloquecido de dolor. Entonces, gritó la negativa repetidas veces, hasta no tener más voz.

Después de llorar en brazos de su hermana por lo que le parecieron horas, escuchó unos pasos acercarse, era Wein, el viejo Wein, su rostro parecía haber envejecido 10 años más, siempre disponible, siempre a su lado, era como el padre que no pudo disfrutar.

—Sr. Xiaolang, el médico quiere hablar con usted, su voz no le dejó entrever nada, posiblemente en este momento su Sakura estaría partiendo, posiblemente su hijo acababa de nacer, y él. . . él se sentía muerto.

Se encaminó de vuelta al hospital, al llegar a la sala donde su madre había estado esperando por horas, el médico tenia una expresión extraña, no era de pesar, era diferente. . . como si, la esperanza llameaba en su corazón, calentaba su alma y hacia correr la sangre por sus venas una vez más.

—Su hija acaba de nacer, afortunadamente no presenta ningún tipo de complicaciones, la tendremos en la incubadora un par de semanas aproximadamente para que podamos darle el alta.

¿Y Sakura¿Qué había pasado con ella, no hizo mención de ella, como si nunca hubiera estado en el quirófano. La expresión del médico era expectante, pero parecía que le daba el tiempo suficiente para recomponerse.

—¿mi esposa? Dijo apenas sin voz.

—Sr. Li, como ya le había dicho, teníamos que poner nuestra completa atención en una de las dos, sé que le prometí que haría lo posible por salvar a su esposa, en el momento en dar a luz, su esposa. . . Calló en un coma, es muy raro, creímos que fallecería pero aun vive, esta en coma y seguramente quede en estado vegetativo, por algún tiempo. Es muy difícil admitir para un médico que lo que pasó en el Quirófano fue un milagro, y si usted tiene la fuerza, es posible que se repita y su esposa pueda recuperarse, es necesario esperar.

—¿Quiere decir que se pondrá bien? Preguntó apenas sin creérselo, con un exceso de alegría que hacia que su cuerpo temblara de emoción.

—No lo sabemos con exactitud, puede pasar, días, meses incluso años para que suceda, si es que sucede.

—Pero hay una posibilidad ¿no es cierto?

El médico me miró de una forma realmente me regresó la vida al cuerpo, —Sr Li. . . me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Syaoran, mientras respire, tenemos una posibilidad.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Podía sentir una enorme paz, una calidez mientras caminaba entre toda esa luz, esa luz que me atraía, llamándome, haciendo sentir plena, frente a mi desfilaban una y otra vez escenas de mi vida, nada que pudiera retenerme, mi padre haciendo su voluntad siempre, no mostrándome un poco de afecto, Touya como su imagen y parecido, el pedazo de arcilla a modelar a su imagen y semejanza, su igual, y yo la muñequita de adorno, Mi hermano Touya débil y sin carácter, sin poder hacerle frente a nuestro padre, sin poder ser feliz.

No había nadie a quien yo amara, al menos hasta ese momento, no había nada que realmente me gustara nada que me encendiera, ni que me hiciera querer gritar, era como un ente, sin vida y sin anhelos. La música no tenia el menor interés para mí, no me provocaba lo que a muchos otros si, no quería cantar, no que brincar y aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas bailar, sabia que nunca podría hacerlo, asi es que para que esforzarse.

No había nada por lo que volver, nada por lo que vivir, no había nadie que me amara. . . ¿o si? Había alguien a quien yo hiciera feliz, alguien me necesitaba para poder vivir. . .

Pero, cada vez que pensaba en alguien que pudiera amarme escuchaba el llanto de un bebé, naciendo, conociendo la vida, en ese momento una calidez desconocida se cernía sobre mi y me hacia cuestionarme ¿Debo volver?

Luego esa voz, una voz ronca que mencionaba mi nombre, esa voz que me murmuraba palabras hermosas¿Qué era esa voz¿Era real? Me envolvía en una hermosa letanía de palabras dulces e interminables, y luego un suave susurro, una canción. . .

Casi puedo escuchar esa linda canción, una voz ronca que me susurra en un suave cantico **Eres todo lo que pedía. Lo que mi alma vacía Quería sentir. **Esa canción me trae otra clase de recuerdos, recuerdos bellos, recuerdos dulces, por un momento logré verme a mi y a un hombre, ambos ensimismados en mi vientre, acariciándolo, susurrándole cosas, besándolo, amándolo y la canción sigue **Eres lo que tanto esperaba** **Lo que en sueños buscaba y que en ti descubrí.** **Tú has llegado a encender cada parte en mi alma,** **Cada espacio de mi ser.** **Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie** **Solo para ti. **y me hace pensar en que hay algo por lo que regresar, el hombre, ese hombre es el amor de mi vida. Mi Syaoran. . .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Sabes? Justo cuando la conversación se me acaba y ya no sé que mas decirte me viene a la mente esa canción, Tu canción, Nuestra canción, la que tanto te gusta que te cante, y no me queda mas que cantarla, esperando que me escuches, porque el día a día es demasiado largo para mi, pero sabes una cosa mi vida, estoy dispuesto a pasar toda la vida intentando despertarte¿Sabes porque mi bella durmiente? Porque te necesito, te necesito para vivir, para respirar, te necesito para que pelees conmigo cada vez que consienta de mas a Nadeshiko, le puse el nombre de tu madre ¿sabes? Incluso hoy le dan el alta, me muero porque la tengas en tus brazos, tiene tus ojos, y tu cabello, es tu viva imagen y yo te necesito para darle un hogar¿Ya te dije que te necesito para ser feliz¿Ya verdad? Empiezo a repetirme ¿verdad cariño?

Sakura, mi Sakura, soy un tonto ¿sabes? Siento que no te he amado lo suficiente¿Es por eso que no quieres volver? Te juro corazón, que si vuelves, voy a amarte aun más, aunque. . . si te soy sincero no sé como le voy a hacer, no hay nada de mi que no te daría, todo mi ser fue hecho para amarte, necesito que despiertes, para que limpies las lagrimas que corren por mis mejillas ahora mismo, mis ojos son unos traidores, prometí que no lloraría, que no permitiría que me vieras triste, pero no puedo, Sakura, mi Sakura vuelve a mi cariño vuelve a mi. ¿Quieres oír mi canción? Puedo cantarte hasta no tener más voz.

**Eres el amor de mi vida el destino lo sabia y hoy te puso ante mí.**

**Y cada vez que miro al pasado es que entiendo que a tu lado siempre pertenecí.**

**Tú, has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma cada espacio de mi ser. Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie Solo para ti**

**Eres todo lo que pedía, lo que no conocía y que en ti descubrí.**

No vas a creer a quien tengo aquí, es nuestra hija, nuestro pedazo de cielo, tienes que despertar para conocerla, hoy hace un mes de nacida, hoy hace un mes que existe, tienes que verla, como es prematura parece recién nacida, tan pequeñita, no tienes idea la fuerza que tiene, cada vez que la visitaba aferrabas sus manitas a mis dedos, se aferraba a la vida, sabes es una luchadora, igual que su madre, aférrate a nosotros Sakura, aférrate a la vida, mira está llorando, seguro quiere estar con su mamá¿quieres cargarla? Solo puedo ponerla en tu pecho, oyes su pequeño corazón contra tu pecho, retumba como un tambor, vuelve Sakura, vuelve mi amor, porque sin ti. . . por que sin ti. . .oh dios te extraño tanto.

**EPÍLOGO**

Mientras veo el programa, de la escuela de Nadeshiko no puedo dejar de pensar en lo regalos que me dio la vida, alguien a quien amar, una familia y aunque hubo un suceso lo suficientemente fuerte para destrozarme aquí estoy al lado de la persona que realmente amo, rodeados por nuestras tres pequeñas, Nadeshiko lista para salir a escena en cualquier momento, Ling Yang y la bebita que cargo en mis brazos, la pequeña Sakura, porque aunque los años pasen y Nadeshiko tenga ya 6 años, para mi siempre serán mis pequeñas, mis pedazos de cielo.

—Mira cariño, ya va a comenzar, esa es lo voz del hombre mas maravilloso del mundo mi Syaoran. Si, hace mucho que lo vengo proclamando como tal, pero me es inevitable, rápidamente acude a mi mente mi despertar, con la pequeña Nadeshiko en mi pecho, sus ojos fue lo primero que ví clavados en mi, y luego una sonrisa que le marcó dos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas, esa fue como haber nacido a una nueva vida, encontrarme con esa sonrisa y la cara de Syaoran tan radiante me devolvió la vida.

Acerca de mi sueño, mi sueño son mi familia, Nadeshiko heredó de mi el gusto por el baile, El lago de los cisnes, la representación del grupo de ballet de la escuela de mi niña, saliendo a escena con una sutileza muy impropia de ella, porque si algo es Nadeshiko es un torbellino, la pequeña Ling Yang es tan reservada como su padre, Syaoran ve en ella la perfecta jefa de Clan, en unos años, porque en palabras de Nadeshiko, ella será una bailarina que viajará por todo el mundo, conquistando corazones.

Y si, aun estamos buscando al pequeño Syaoran, el dice que no es necesario, pero yo no estaré contenta hasta tenerlo entre mis brazos, una versión pequeña de él.

Justo cuando la noche cae, me veo envuelta por el par de brazos del centro de mi universo, el cielo completamente estrellado, brillante, puedo verlo desde la terraza de nuestra habitación, habitación en la que me he deshecho, en la que he llorado, pero en la que ha conocido las mas sublimes sensaciones, y todo gracias al hombre que susurra en mi oído el pretexto más usado, pero que sigue ejerciendo el mismo efecto sobre mi —Vamos adentro, no quiero que te resfríes. No puedo más que reír ante su desusado ingenio.

Caminamos para besarnos y acariciarnos de la manera en que más nos gusta, comenzando por la punta de nuestros cabellos hasta la punta de nuestros pies, lentamente suavemente, lo oigo desvestirse y me siento impaciente por tenerlo junto a mi, sobre mí, dentro de mí.

—¿Vamos a escribirle a la cigüeña una vez mas?

—Si tu quieres

Y me lanzo a sus brazos, para permitir que me ame, para amarlo, para cubrirlo de besos y para hacerle sentir que yo también lo necesito, que yo tampoco puedo vivir sin él.

—Dame un hijo— esa es su voz ronca, que me enloquece, me impulsa, que me da el ímpetu necesario, que me hace agradecer cada vez que de sus labios sale mi nombre —Lo que tu quieras— y así nos entregamos al placer, al éxtasis completo que hace que nuestras almas se encuentren y se unan, lo que hace que seamos uno solo. Porque no solo sustituí a su antiguo amor, me convertí en su único y verdadero amor.

9 meses después. . .

—Sr Li, es usted padre de un hermoso niño, su esposa lo espera en su habitación. . .

—Estas bien, me pregunta después de entrar hecho un torbellino, su cara como siempre después de la espera, Demasiado preocupado, ya debería estar acostumbrado después del cuarto hijo, pero no era así.

—Muy bien, Venga papá échale un vistazo a tu hijo

—es perfecto, pero no se parece a mi,¿ no esta un poco arrugado?

—Syaoran, suelto en tono de advertencia.

—Esta bien, esta bien, Quieres que cerremos la fabrica de bebés de una vez.

—No, acaso no quieres tatuarte un par de símbolos más en el cuerpo.

—Lo digo por Ti, aunque si le ponemos un nombre corto al chiquitín te lo voy a agradecer mucho.

—Syaoran!

—¿Qué? No he dicho nada.

—Le vamos a poner Syaoran Ien

—oh no, solo uno. Ven aquí, lo arrastro junto a mi, para abrirle la camisa, y apartarle el lado derecho, para poder besar su pecho, justo donde mi nombre y el de nuestras hijas están tatuados con pequeñas simbolos. Tal como marca la tradición de los Li.

—Chiquitín debes convencer a tu madre, que solo un nombre, porque al paso que vamos tu pobre padre va a parecer una carta en unos años, o lo que es peor, un libro de ilustraciones.

—Syaoran!!!

—Esta bien, esta bien, solo déjame decirte lo mucho que te amo. Me dijo mientras lo besaba en la boca.

—Descansa

—Cántame

**Eres el amor de mi vida. . . **

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno ese fue el final de mi historia, espero les haya gustado, Déjenme sus reviews y me comentan va? La canción que usé se llama Esto es de verdad, aunque yo la conozco como Solo para Ti, es de un grupo llamado Camila muy famoso aquí en México, espero que la oigan mientras leen, le da cierto toque!!**

**Muchísimas Gracias a los Pocos que me dejaron reviews, espero que sea porque no han tenido tiempo y no porque aun no me han leído, o porque no les gustó y ni siquiera terminaron de leer, a los demás, Gracias por sus palabras. . . **

** Con Cariño para todos ustedes Claire Sak**


End file.
